Divine Intervention: The Demon's Child
by Cimer Chef Putin
Summary: Sequel to God's Reward part I and II - AU Next Generation fanfic - 25 Years after the Zero Requiem, a threat for World Peace arises where Lelouch is known to be dead and Britannia is still existing. Because any human society is bound to be tested by the worst of mankind... "My name is Bianca. And if Lelouch vi Britannia is the Demon Emperor, then I am the Demon's Child!"
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass. If I did, I would own Code Geass.**

 **AN: Hey! So, it has been quick, but then again, it's not really a long chapter.**

 **This is the sequel to God's Reward, and it takes place in two different universes.**

 **So, I'll clear things up so it wouldn't confuse you much:**

 ** _The first timeline_ , or _the original timeline_ , is where Code Geass canon took place (with a couple of modifications in God's Reward of course)**

 ** _The second timeline_ , or _the other timeline_ , is where Lelouch had been sent to after the Zero Requiem, and where most of the plot of God's Reward took place.**

 **I'll precise in which World the scenes take place everytime I switch, I promise. Because, well, there are some characters that exists in both Worlds.**

 **This story is about two things:**

 **-First, in R2 24, Diethard dies. He's the only important member in the BK who dies during Lelouch's reign. To me, it means that the World Lelouch has built will reject Diethard's methods (espionnage, manipulations, deceits ...). It's noble, but what if someone tested the limits of this World?**

 **-And, second, Lelouch had united everyone against him, the supporters of the old Britannia included. These people wouldn't probably be satisfied by Zero either, and they will be part of those who'll test this World.**

 **Have a good read :D**

* * *

 **In the original timeline.**

 **2043, Republic of Brazil.**

Andrej Novak had once been a skilled agent of the EDTS, the European Defense of Territorial Security: he was skilled with finance, skilled in military combat and tactics; more especially in the strategy of espionage. But Novak had been forced to quit his job once his country, Croatia, had joined the United Federation of Nations 25 years before. Novak had been given a choice by the Government of his country: either join the Black Knights or become a civilian: Andrej had refused to become a Black Knight. Novak had been raised in the belief that Europe and Britannia should constantly compete against each other to keep on maintaining their economical and political hegemony in the World. To him, this fratricide struggle was necessary for the West to keep on dominating the other civilizations. And Andrej Novak had been one of those 'protectors of the Western economy' for 12 years, until Europe had lost its status of superpower because of Britannia and the UFN.

It would have been foolish, Novak had thought at that time, to keep on fighting for the EU or even Croatia when Zero and the Black Knights didn't want someone with Andrej's mindset in their ranks. Besides, fighting for the Japanese and Chinese interests was the last thing Andrej wanted. So he had waited for the good occasion to come, and it happened. Shortly after the ascension of Lelouch vi Britannia to the throne, Novak had been able to meet a Britannian renegade who had fled Lelouch's rule, a Colonel of the Empire's Army who shared his way of thinking: his name was Benjamin Henderson. Novak and Henderson went in hiding after the second UFN-Britannia war where Lelouch vi Britannia had managed to conquer the World. After Lelouch's death by the hands of Zero, the two accomplices had thought of a plan to regain some power: with Novak's incredible skills with the financial markets and Henderson's contacts among the high Britannian aristocracy, they had been able to forge an alliance of people who wanted nothing but regain the power they had lost because of Lelouch vi Britannia; this group had been starting to call himself the White Knights, as an opposition to the ideals spread by Zero and his group.

But then there had been a problem; Novak was Croatian and couldn't possibly lead a group mostly composed of Britannian aristocrats. They had been tolerating him because he had been efficient, but Novak knew that he wasn't at his rightful place. So Infinity became the leader of the White Knights. And, of course, Infinity couldn't do entirely as he pleased. Like any Emperor with common sense and without the power of Geass, he was supposed to please the higher members of his group if he didn't want to face conspiracies. For most of the White Knights, it was merely money and power; some people like the young Rudolf Ivanov wanted revenge on Lelouch while Henderson, Novak and some of the most radical aristocrats wanted to restore the World as it was before the appearance of Zero, or rather Lelouch vi Britannia. No one among the White Knights knew Infinity's real goal, at least to Andrej's knowledge, but they all knew that they would benefit from it one way or another.

And in the end, everyone was pleased, and everyone acknowledged Infinity as their leader, especially Andrej Novak, even though he was the founder of this movement.

The World was a game to him, and he had been playing a lot since the creation of the White Knights.

In 22 years, from 2018 to 2040, the World hadn't changed much. However, in the shadows the White Knights were winning battles and battles against Zero, the Black Knights and the UFN.

It wasn't field battles of course, it was politic battles.

Scandals and scandals, caused by the White Knights and Novak's schemes, had been tarnishing the reputation of Zero, the Britannian Government, local politicians, political & economic enemies of White Knights members, and of course, the Black Knights. Novak had managed to force the Black Knights to reduce drastically their means in the 'black ops', the operations that had to remain secret. The Black Knights had one weakness: their public image. They were bound to be exemplary knights for Justice or else the countries wouldn't trust them to assure their defense. And because of that, many countries were less trusting on Zero and the Black Knights. However, no one really wanted to secede from the UFN, who was federating every country on the planet. No one wanted another Lelouch vi Britannia.

But everything changed in 2040, when Brazil had declared his independence.

The leader of the Conservative party in the Autonomous Republic of Brazil, Benjamin Henderson, had just been elected as Prime Minister when he had suffered an assassination attempt from an agent of the UFN's secret services. Of course, it was nothing but a false flag operation and Novak had to sacrifice one of his spies, but it was worth it.

The Brazilian people (50% of them were Pureblooded Britannians) accepted the declaration of independence just like the international community.

South Africa, Russia, Germany, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and Ukraine had decided to leave the UFN on this year.

A dozen of other countries decided to do the same until then.

But the balance was still in the UFN's favor.

The Holy Britannian Empire was still one of the most important members of the United Federation of Nations. With Japan, China and the majority of European countries, they were still representing a certain force of stabilization in the World.

'But everything will change this year.' Novak thought, a smirk on his face. 'At the end of the year, Colombia will declare its independence and at the same time, the Autonomous Republic of Patagonia will suffer a coup d'état.'

"And then, Nunnally vi Britannia will be forced to abdicate…"

* * *

 **AN: So, have you liked it? Please let a review if you did.**

 **Here I'll post a bit of useful informations for the plot of this story, just so you wouldn't be too confused.**

Rudolf Ivanov is born in 1999, he's the younger brother of Catherine/Katerina Ivanov and son of Alexis Ivanov, the Viceroy of Britannian Russia.

In the first timeline, Catherine has been killed on the frontlines and Alexis has rebelled against Lelouch vi Britannia.

In the second timeline, Catherine has deserted and killed her father.

In both timelines, Rudolf is a far-right leader in Colombia.

Benjamin Henderson had never been higher than the rank of Colonel in the original timeline. He managed to escape Lelouch's rule.

In the second timeline, he becomes a General, then the Prime Minister of Britannia and killed himself after Britannia's defeat.

In the second timeline, Diego Martinez was a mere Honorary Britannian soldier. Then he bacame an officer in the SAZ, then Commander under Lelouch's orders during the revolution, then a Colonel, and then became the President of Mexico.

In the first timeline he's an ordinary man.

It's the opposite with Andrej Novak.

I'll put other things once I advance on the story, and if you have any problems with the comprehension you can tell me ... or rather write me.


	2. A Way Of Thinking

**A Way Of Thinking.**

 **AN: So, here's another small chapter to clarify some things before really entering the plot.**

 **By the way, since Britannia is destroyed in the other timeline, then the Britannian calendar will not be used there. If we consider that Jesus was born in 55 a.t.b, then the story will take place in 1987 AD.**

 **It's weird.**

 **But then again if the EU and Britannia had been competing each other for more than one century with the help of Sakuradite and Geass then it would probably make sense that Code Geass takes place in 1962 AD.**

* * *

 **In the original timeline**

 **December 5th 2043 a.t.b**

Forty-four. Today was the 44th birthday of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

The World had changed a lot in 44 years.

But not the people's way of thinking.

The World Lelouch, the true Zero, had created didn't seem to resist to the worst of human nature.

The greed, the lack of morals and compassion of the White Knights.

The ignorance of the youth.

The weakness of the new Zero.

The very fact that 'unjust people' had to be neutralized by violence for the Justice to be preserved.

It was bound to happen.

The true Zero was dead, but Infinity was alive.

"Only a Divine Intervention can settle a true World Peace…"

* * *

 **Tokyo, capital of the United States of Japan, 5:30 AM**

Kallen Kozuki woke up with the sound of her phone ringtone.

She was now 43 years old, or 42, depending of the perspective. Kallen looked a lot like her mother at this age, except for the hair, obviously. And she had the face of someone who faced a lot of hardships, which was due to the fact that she was a police officer for 20 years. She was supposed to enter the Police force in 2021 but her pregnancy had delayed it. Her first child she had with Gino was named Sonia, and she was now living in Los Angeles. Her 21 years old daughter wanted to join the Black Knights, not like Kallen had anything against it, quite the opposite in fact. Kallen also had a son with Gino, Naoto, who was 15 years old and lived with his mother in Tokyo. However, Kallen and Gino had decided to divorce when Naoto was 2 years old. It had been difficult to keep on having a relationship when the husband was constantly in Los Angeles and the wife was working in Tokyo. When Nunnally had lost her memories, or rather when she had been swapped with another Nunnally from another universe -which made even less sense, but then again Kallen had suffered the same thing- Gino had decided to stay with the Empress in order to protect her. He had done the same with Kallen when it had happened to her and that was how they decided to become a couple. But now, Kallen was living alone with her son Naoto, in an apartment in Tokyo, with this phone that kept on ringing…

"Yes!?" She snapped to her interlocutor.

"Inspector Kozuki?" The man asked. It was Tanaka, one of Kallen's subordinates.

"What happened?" She mumbled in Japanese.

"A couple of drunken students have profaned the Shinjuku memorial as a celebration to the Demon's birthday." Tanaka said.

Kallen chuckled bitterly. Apparently, she was married to Lelouch in another universe. That was stupid, unreal and incredibly odd, but it was the truth.

"And why are you awaking me for this?" Kallen asked coldly. "Let them in custody for a couple of hours."

"Well…" Tanaka began awkwardly. "They are the sons of Britannian diplomats, and their lawyers are…"

Kallen sighed. She hated these kinds of Britannian brats who thought that they were above the law.

"Since my ex-husband is a collaborator to the Empress you figured that it was a good idea to call me." Kallen guessed, interrupting him. "I'm coming. We won't let these brats do as they please in our country."

* * *

 **Los Angeles, capital of the Britannian Empire**

Nunnally vi Britannia was now 38 years old, even if the people of this World had celebrated her 40th birthday 6 weeks before. This difference of age was due to the fact that the 100th Britannian Empress somehow belonged to a parallel World where events had happened differently. Her dear brother, Lelouch vi Britannia and 99th Britannian Emperor in this World, had been sent back in time 25 years before, after he had been slain by Zero. Lelouch was known as the Demon Emperor; he had been guilty of many atrocities and, sadly, most of them were true. 22 years before; Lelouch had explained Nunnally everything, or rather the most important parts. He had told Nunnally that one day, he had obtained a certain power that had the ability to control people and, by the way of things, he had been obliged to use it if he wanted to survive and realize his dreams. Nunnally had hated him for a while after hearing the truth, but after a moment -one year approximately- she had been given the strength to forgive him. She had learned also about the existence of a parallel World where she was an Empress after Lelouch, and that he had decided to become the incarnation of evil in order to create a peaceful World after his death. That's when Nunnally had realized that her wish of a gentler World had caused a lot of damage to Lelouch's soul. When she told him that, Lelouch had only smiled and had said:

 _'_ _You weren't responsible at all; it was only the World and my desire to change it that led me to this path.'_

Then, Nunnally had understood that she would one day become this Empress, so Lelouch had given her precious advices. One of them being that she could use Schneizel to give her advices since he was under Lelouch's power.

But Lelouch hadn't predicted that Schneizel was dead.

And now, Nunnally was confronted to one of the most important crisis of her reign.

She was presiding another extraordinary session with her government.

"Egypt and Libya have left the United Federation of Nations." It was Claudio Darlton who spoke. He was the Prime Minister of Britannia. "They've decided to join the Arabian League, who once was the Middle Eastern Federation."

Claudio was the adoptive son of Andreas Darlton, a General under Cornelia's rule who had died during the Black Rebellion. It was odd that, in both universes, Claudio had been part of the Black Knights. In this timeline, he had been part of a resistance group led by Cornelia during Lelouch's reign and became a major political figure in Britannia. The center-wing Democrat Party had won the parliamentary elections two years before thanks to a coalition with the left-wing and Claudio became the people's representative in Britannia's governance.

"Besides, Russia, Ukraine and Germany have created an alliance last month." William de Britannia added. The 33 years old Prince was Nunnally's half-brother and one of her diplomatic counselors. "It is highly probable that other European countries will leave the UFN and will reform the European Union."

Nunnally liked William, but he had the tendencies to always say the words that managed to hurt her one way or another.

"If the EU is reformed, then the UFN will stop federating the World." William added.

The Empress sighed. "The United Federation of Nations has been federating the whole World for 22 years, ensuring friendship between the countries, but now it seems that we are going back to the era of superpowers dividing the planet." She declared sternly.

Then, Gino Weinberg spoke. "We must reestablish the trust between the people and the UFN…"

Gino was Nunnally's most trusted counselor: when she had been sent to this World, Gino had understood instantly what was happening and protected her from the potential political enemies who could profit of her weakness. Unfortunately, Gino staying at Nunnally's side hadn't been helping his relationship with Kallen, who wanted to work in Tokyo as a policewoman. Soon after their second child, Naoto had been born they had decided to split up.

"But first…" Gino continued. "We have to solve the crisis in South America."

Oh yes, South America. At first, Zero had decided to turn the former Britannian colonies in South America into Autonomous Republics under the banner of Britannia. It had been a good compromise, because Britannia was too populated to enter the UFN. But the legal system was weaker in the south, especially with the financial crimes. Because of that, a group of people had started to gain power without being bothered by the law enforcement. And when they started to realize that, it was too late. The head of the biggest corporations in the south had the best lawyers and seemed to make profit without having to use obvious illegal means.

"There is also the matter of the BNF." Claudio added. "This party is getting more and more popular."

The BNF was an acronym for Britannian National Front: Its founder, Duke Rudolf Ivanov, was only 22 years old when he created this party. At first, it was nothing but an association that wanted to reduce the taxations imposed to the wealthy Britannian nobles. But as this party gained in popularity, its goal had changed: some people, supporters or detractors of the BNF, were declaring that this party's goal was to restore the old Britannian regime. Nunnally didn't like Ivanov: he was the leader of the BNF but was staying in Bogota as a deputy instead of doing politics in the Mainland. To him, allowing the Black Knights to settle military bases in Britannia was similar to a high treason towards the Britannian Nation. The fact that Britannia didn't have an army anymore sounded like a humiliation to him; at least it was what he declared in his speeches. In 2018, after Lelouch's sacrifice, everyone wanted Britannia to join the UFN and the other Nunnally had been blessed by her subjects in making this choice.

But now, it was different…

"In Colombia, the BNF has the biggest number of representative at the Parliament." Claudio said. "One quarter of the seats is under Ivanov's banner."

Was it because Suzaku and Nunnally were less competent than Lelouch?

"If not more." Gino added sternly. "The BNF is openly allied with Brazil and South Africa, so it's highly probable that the right-wing of Colombia is under his pocket."

Was it because Nunnally was too kind?

"And in the mainland…" Claudio continued. "30 percent of the people are favorable to this party."

No, Nunnally refused to think like this.

The Prime Minister lowered his eyes. "It's approaching the 50 percent among the people born between 2018 and 2025."

Perhaps the mentalities had changed only because of the march of time.

"Ivanov will surely try to make the independence of Colombia pass." William said suddenly, as if what Claudio had just said was bothering him.

Nunnally nodded. "I am sure of it. I have the conviction that Henderson and Ivanov are working together to destabilize Britannia."

In the constitutional regime of Britannia, the executive power was equally divided between the Prime Minister, elected by the people, and the Emperor or rather the Empress. Nunnally had been working with the governments, listening to their propositions and worked together in making the best decisions for Britannia. Such a system worked because Britannia didn't have any army and the decisions of the Empress couldn't be imposed. With Claudio Darlton's government, there were very little divergence of opinions, however, the Brazilian Regime, favorable of a strong Empire and Ivanov's supporters constantly accused Zero of imposing its decisions in the UFN state members by dismantling their armies.

They weren't only against the UFN's policies; they were also against the very constitution of Britannia, and against democracy itself.

William narrowed his eyes. "And if he succeeds, what will your directives be?"

"If the people of Colombia decide to become independent from the crown, then I won't interfere to their decision by any means." The 100th Empress declared. "However, I am also skeptical to the idea of letting Rudolf Ivanov rule this country."

There was a moment of silence where the Ministers of Britannia digested their Empress' declaration.

"Exactly!" Gino exclaimed. "We can't let Ivanov do as he pleases."

The Minister of Internal Affairs faked a cough so the attention would be turned to him.

"Do you have anything to say, Lord Bornstein?" Nunnally asked sternly. Bornstein was an old aristocrat who always seemed to be at the wrong place in this centrist government.

"But if Colombia falls into the hands of the BNF." Bornstein spoke with a calm tone. "Your subjects will start to question your ruling methods. Perhaps it would be time to either make concessions or even to abdicate."

The word was dropped. Abdicating. These aristocrats, even the most liberal ones, surely wanted a ruler who could give them more privileges than they already had.

Nunnally was sure now; it was the aristocracy's greed that created this ideological clash between the Britannians.

"But who will be suited to take the succession?" Gino Weinberg asked aloud, eyeing Bornstein suspiciously. The very thing he wanted was to draw out those in favor of Nunnally's abdication. He was loyal to Empress Nunnally, contrary to the Ministers who were supposed to obey the 'people's will'. In fact, they were only loyal to their own interests, but no one would ever admit that publicly. At least Claudio was different; he had some honor like Gino who both had been formed as Knights by their parents.

"Her Highness Cornelia is suited for the throne." Claudio proposed.

Nunnally shook her head. "My sister has retired from the affairs 25 years ago. She is on her retirement home and has renounced to the throne. Cornelia won't come back."

"What about her son, Prince Edward?" The Minister of Economics proposed.

"His Highness Edward li Britannia is only 16 years old." Claudio Darlton stated. "If Her Majesty cannot solve this crisis, it is hardly probable that he would be seen as a symbol of unity."

There were very few remaining pretenders to the throne. Guilford and Cornelia had a son named Edward, who became the 3rd in line for the throne. He was disciplined and loyal, like his father Guilford, but he lacked experience like his mother had to be an efficient ruler. Nunnally didn't have any children at 40, so the vi Britannia line would probably stop ruling the Empire. The most suited candidate was …

William de Britannia stared at his half-sister with a comforting look. "I don't want you to abdicate." He said calmly. "But…"

This 'but' was saying so much more…

"If such a tragedy happens…" William continued. "I will take my responsibilities."

Nunnally looked at him. It wasn't much surprising that William wanted to take the throne, but…

He was Ivanov's distant cousin. Perhaps…

 _'_ _When you'll be there, on the throne of Britannia … Do not trust anyone.'_

'No!' She thought with determination. 'It was the mistrust of other people that led my brother to wage war. And if I think like this, if I start to stop giving any credit to trust, then I'll make the same mistakes as Lelouch.'

William was only a child when Lelouch was on the throne; he couldn't possibly side with _them_.

Perhaps William would make a couple of concessions if he ascended to the throne, but that would be all.

"I don't doubt it, William." She replied calmly.

Then Nunnally vi Britannia stood up.

Science had given her new knees and an artificial neural system on the legs. She was the symbol of the weak becoming strong by something else than struggle.

"I will not let people who hold no respect for democracy lead my actions." Nunnally declared. "I will organize a meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi and Empress Tianzi, Jiang Lihua, to discuss about the future of the United Federation of Nations. Our country mustn't leave this alliance by any means."

'I wonder if you are fine, big brother.' Nunnally thought after making her speech to the Britannian Ministers. 'And you too, Kallen. I wonder how many nieces and nephews I have…'

She wasn't holding it against Lelouch to have sent her there; in fact it was what she had wished in the first place, to work in order to make this World a better place. Even if there was complications or if Lelouch was far away, Nunnally kept on moving forward.

* * *

 **AN: So, I'm currently working right now so the chapters might take longer to arrive, but in the meantime I have more time to think at the plot.**

 **Next time Bianca will enter the game, I promise ;)**

 **By the way, is Lelouch's daughter supposed to be a Mary Sue ? Because she could become one if I don't pay attention lol**

 **Until next time :D**


	3. The Demon's Child

**The Demon's Child.**

 _'_ _My name is Bianca, and if Lelouch vi Britannia is the Demon Emperor, then I am the Demon's Child!'_

 **AN: Hey, I'm back with a chapter of Divine Intervention ! Hope I didn't make you waiting too much, but hey, I'm not exactly in vacations.**

 **So, I've imagined this chapter a while ago and it hadn't changed that much. So I'm going to present you Lelouch and Kallen's daughter, Bianca.**

 **The Mary Sue, or rather the female Gary Stu, because she's so clever and strong and cool and all ... but hey! She's Lelouch's daughter, what did you expect?**

 **At least Naoto is different. Oh yeah, because Lelouch and Kallen have two children. Bianca's 21 and Naoto's 15. And Naoto is anything but a Gary Stu, I can assure you.**

 **Well, I don't reveal more ;)**

 **To Angel-the-hedge: None taken. I can't really deny it, the characters of CG are awfully perfect. Even Nina. "Hey, I'm the average 17 teenage girl but I know how to create Uranium bombs, and oddly enough my fear of the Japs hadn't been a boost for my researches. Lol" But I'm digressing.**

 **To Republic : Yeah, I've watched it too, but then again I expected it. That's what I'd do if I were Emperor Charlie. And *SPOILERS* when Lelouch says that he has no emotional attachements, he manages to struggle against the Geass cast on him. To me, it explains the existence of Rolo, because Love is stronger than Geass. Yeah :D**

 **By the way, some of the scenes in the OVA 3 of Akito the Exiled are just hilarious. To my opinion at least.**

 **I mean *SPOILERS*, to see Lelouch angsting and struggling against his Geass while everyone around him are kighting with Knightmares ... XD**

 **And, oddly enough, there were a couple of scenes that reminded me of some of my ideas of Divine Intervention (who still didn't leave my head)**

 **You'll understand in the following chapters anyway.**

 **To Shadow Crusader : Yeah, the theory is interesting, but the technology in CG was advanced and they knew how to identify a body with its DNA. And they found its corpse with its DNA, or else they would have been suspicious. They aren't.**

 **By the way, I was thinking of writing a Prequel of Code Geass.**

 **You know, the times when Charles was a Prince of Britannia. Yeah, I kind of want to write his story with this style. But the thing is, I don't have much time for me now. So, what do you think about this idea ?**

 **Have a good read, gentlemen :D**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the second universe**

 **June 30** **th** **1987 AD (2042 a.t.b)**

Phoenix was a city in the desert of Arizona. It was the new name of Pendragon, who had once been the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. This country had been destroyed 23 years ago, in this time line at least, and nation his had reborn from its ashes by the name of United States Of America. The Imperial Palace, a huge building symbolizing the hegemony of the Britannian royal family had been destroyed and replaced by unpretentious buildings that, contrary to appearances, held important institutions. In Phoenix there was the siege of the United Federation of Nations, the alliance of countries that had defeated Britannia. The UFN was governing the World wisely with the supervision of the supreme chairman, the former President of Congo. The siege of the Central Intelligence Agency was there too; in another universe, this agency was serving the United States of America, but on this story, or rather, World, the CIA was stateless and was only serving the UFN and the Black Knights' interests. And lastly, one of the six sieges of the Black Knights was in Phoenix; the other ones being in Tokyo, LuoYang, Paris, Damascus and Kinshasa. The Black Knights was a group created by Zero, a mysterious masked man, or rather woman as this World knew it, in order to fight injustices around the World. The current leader was Euphemia Kururugi, a former Princess who directed the order of the Black Knights for 23 years. Thanks to her wise decisions, the World was at peace. But Euphemia wasn't the only one to have worked in order to ensure this peace. Her half-brother, Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the most listened lobbyists -he preferred the term 'consultant', because most of his foes were lobbyists- in the United Federation of Nations, who was more or less directing the CIA, had been using his incredible cleverness in order to make this World as just as possible. Lelouch had two children, Bianca and Naoto. The elder had just finished her law studies at the University of Phoenix, the former widely known Imperial University of Pendragon.

Bianca Lamperouge was 21 years old; she was tall, had long and curled ebony hair and royal purple irises she inherited from her father. Except for the discreet Asian features she had around her eyes, Bianca resembled a lot to her grandmother, Marianne vi Britannia.

At the University, Bianca had been a member of the Karate, Chess and Shooting Club. Her hobbies, her strong personality and her father's influence had intimidated many pretenders, not like she cared about it. Bianca hadn't met someone more awesome than her father.

Bianca got out of the main building of the University with two of her friends: at her left there was a tall young man with short blond hair named Theo Diesbach, the son of a Swiss diplomat and at her right, a brown-haired young woman named Alexandra Ivanov, the daughter of a Colombian politician named Rudolf Ivanov.

"It's finally over!" Bianca exclaimed when they were walking on the campus. "Five years of learning thousands of laws that would be useful only once or twice in my life."

Theo chuckled. "You shouldn't have made law studies then, especially if you wanted to do politics in the first place. You should have done political studies."

"Besides, you wouldn't have any difficulties to learn the law books on your own." Alexandra pointed out. "You have a photographic memory."

Bianca shrugged. "What we learn in political studies I've learnt it by listening to my father. I wanted a prestigious degree because it's useful for looking good on society, that's all. Politicians would judge me badly if I went to their World with only my father's name."

Alexandra sighed. "People are judging me badly simply with my father's name. My mother and I received death threats before she divorced from my father."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "You're exaggerating. Those who don't hate your father have no reason to hate you." He said skeptically. "I mean, look at me. We're friends even though I reject what your father says."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "That's because you're Swiss. Swiss people are neutral."

"Be careful!" Alexandra shouted suddenly. "You're stigmatizing a group of people!"

Bianca laughed. "Oh yeah that's right." Then she bowed to Theo jokingly. "I'm sorry to have offended your community. Not all Swiss people are neutral."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Here we go. Go make fun of my opinions, but remember one thing: who stigmatizes people? The far-right. Alex's father and those who have the nostalgia of the Britannian Empire. And that's why it's bad."

"Here we go again." Bianca said, raising her eyes in the sky. "Everyone's stigmatizing everyone, that's how our mind works. And besides, the far-right isn't that dangerous."

"Their ideals are." Theo pointed out.

"Just like Zero's ideals were dangerous for Britannia." Alexandra added. "That's why my father thinks he's some kind of resistant."

They sat on the grass of the campus. The trio talked about casual things for a moment.

"So you're going to work this summer uh?" Alexandra asked to Bianca.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to Mexico! I'll assist the director of the Economical Alliance of the Central American Countries, Diego Martinez."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Weird. It's not your style to accept a job of assistant."

Bianca shrugged. "At least I'll be on the field, I'll gain experience by being on the core of the action. Martinez became what he is today while working for my father; he hadn't made any studies but he still worked hard in order to become a hero of the Black Revolution and became the Mexican President."

Suddenly, Alex received a message from her supersmartphone.

"It's my cousin Anna." She said. "I have to pick them at the airport."

Anna Sato was the 16 years old daughter of Takeshi and Katerina Sato. She had two brothers, Kenji and Dimitri, respectively 20 and 13 years old.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Bianca asked casually. "We'll be at the airport in no time with my…"

Alex gave her a cold glare. "No thanks."

"…flying car." Bianca continued. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you can't handle a bit of speed."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just don't want to enter your flying coffin."

Bianca tapped Theo's shoulder. "I'm sure he has the guts to try the Chawla F-2042 prototype I got for my birthday."

He nodded weakly. "Uhm… Yeah."

The three stood up. "So, it's time for the good byes." Alexandra said awkwardly.

"Yup." Bianca declared solemnly. "We're now departing for the adults' World."

The other two stared at each other with a look of nostalgia.

"These 4 years have been cool with you two." Alexandra said.

"Yeah, it was cool." Bianca added with a nod. "But we can't loaf around in the campus anymore; the World needs us."

"I'm going to become a good lawyer." Theo swore, raising his hand at the level of his face. "I won't use the privileges of my profession for my personal gain because it is bad and I'm not a bad person."

Alexandra raised her hand too. "I'm going to become a good magistrate and I'll give the bad guys the punishment they deserve."

Bianca raised her hand too. "And me, I'm going to become ..."

In 21 years, Bianca had listened a lot to her father, Lelouch Lamperouge a.k.a the man who had both refused to rule the World and to become Emperor. When she had been 6, Bianca had wanted to become an Empress but her father wasn't very pleased. When she had been 9, she had wanted to become like her aunt Euphemia, the ruler of the Black Knights. But while she grew up, she started to understand how the World really worked and she started to take her father as a model. At 12, Bianca decided that she would become a CIA agent, in order to protect the World from the bad guys who had a ton of lawyers covering them. It was logical, since her father was the founder of the CIA and her mother an instructor in the Black Knights Special Forces. But then her father had said to her:

 _'_ _You can't be a secret agent: Our family is the most famous in the World and the bad guys will recognize you instantly.'_

Bianca hadn't really given up on that dream to become a secret agent, but she had found another vocation. She decided to be way more ambitious than that.

"I'm going to become a good politician." Bianca said. "And when I say 'good', I mean efficient, not gentle and respectful of the morals. Not like I won't become gentle and respectful of morals." She added quickly, witnessing the stern look of her two former classmates. "I'm not a bad person, I swear!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She stared at her watch. "I'm going to be late. Bye bye, and don't forget to give me a call sometimes you two."

Then Alexandra ran for the exit, leaving her two friends alone.

"It's a shame you'll be working this summer." Theo said in order to break the silence. "I would have invited you in my family home in Gstaad."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother in Gstaad?"

Theo replied in the affirmative. "Yeah."

She snickered. "Can I ask you what is so funny?" Theo asked sternly, staring at the amused face of his friend.

"Not much." Bianca replied, grinning. "I remembered a funny quote from a movie."

Suddenly Bianca recognized a familiar face coming from the main building of the University.

"Hey, it's my uncle William!" She exclaimed.

William of Winchester was a brown-haired 32 years old man. He had been once the twenty-seventh Prince of Britannia, and had become the 101st Emperor during the Third World War, when he was only 8 years old. The real ruler of the Empire, Duke Benjamin Henderson, had used him as a puppet ruler so Britannia wouldn't have lost his complete legitimacy. After the war, William had been adopted by his half-brother Manfred, a former member of the Imperial Family who had decided to join the Black Revolution, and received a proper education. Unfortunately, Manfred died two years before due to a heart failure. William was now working at the United Federation of Nations as the chief of the International Office Against Corruption.

William grinned. "I've seen your results. Congratulations!"

Bianca shook his hand politely. "Thank you, Uncle William."

"It's too bad Cornelia is in South America right now." William said. "She would've come too."

Theo stared at the man who was known as the last Britannian Emperor. Even though he hadn't participated to the war and was now working actively for the UFN it felt strange to see him in person.

William extended his hand to Theo's direction, and the young man took it.

"It is an honor to meet you." He said to the man who was supposed to be the 101st Emperor. "My name is Theo Diesbach; I am, or rather I was one of Bianca's classmates at the law faculty."

"Likewise." William replied diplomatically.

"I heard a lot about you." Theo continued. "Your work against corporations' corruption is admirable." Then he frowned and took a more stern tone. "It is a noble task, contrary to what your half-brother Lelouch is doing…"

But Theo was interrupted by someone's voice coming from behind him.

"And what am I doing of so reprehensible?"

Theo stiffened in surprise.

"Hey dad!" Bianca cheered.

Physically, Lelouch Lamperouge hadn't changed much in 25 years; his features had changed, matching the ones of a middle-aged man and his silhouette had thickened a bit, but except for that there were no drastic changes in his look.

Lelouch was staring intensely at Theo, with his scary look, the one who stroke fear in many politicians and businessmen across the years. Needless to say, Theo wasn't comfortable.

"I saw your results, Bianca." He said to his daughter, still staring to her classmate. "Congrats for passing with honors, but why didn't you have the highest ranks?"

Bianca grinned. "That's because you told me that we had to hide our full potential in order to surprise our foes."

Lelouch chuckled, his face forgetting this so serious expression he had earlier.

"But I was talking about chess." Lelouch replied lightly. "Besides, in politics it isn't useful to hide your insane skills of having an academic knowledge the law, because, well, that's pretty much what they expect of anyone."

Bianca shrugged. "Hey, I was just training for later."

Lelouch kept on staring at Theo with his frightening look. "So, you were about to criticize me."

Theo maintained the eye contact, and managed to talk thanks to a great effort in mind.

"The CIA is spying on the people, and you constantly rely to their information." He said. "You are using it as a tool to destabilize country's politics if they aren't in the political line of the UFN. What message does it shows to the enemies of democracy? It shows them that they are in their right to struggle against the system."

Lelouch had abandoned the scary stare. Instead he showed him a rather bored look.

"I understand your point of view." Lelouch said finally. "You don't have any experience and you have difficulties grasping the realities of the World. They say that the CIA is useless because there isn't any terrorism, or that countries like Congo have managed to develop by themselves, but the CIA isn't known for publicizing its achievements either." He smiled condescendingly. "I forgive you. At least you aren't like the other politicians who keep that kind of speech. They know the realities but deny them because it's more suitable for their electorate. You, however, seem to be an honest young man."

Theo stared Bianca's father in disbelief while Lelouch shook his hand.

"You must be Theo Diesbach." Lelouch said, grinning. "You're the son of the former Swiss ambassador in America if I'm not mistaken. Bianca told me about you."

He didn't know how it happened but Bianca's father seemed to have Theo under his pocket. Lelouch Lamperouge was nicknamed _The Demon's Child_ by his detractors because most of his actions showed that he was indeed the heir of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor and the most hated ruler in history. And by looking at Bianca's father, Theo wondered that it was her who should be called The Demon's Child. With the charisma he showed, Lelouch could do whatever he wanted to, like conquering the World and destroying his father's Empire. Which he did. But then again, Bianca had constantly told Theo that her parents had been doing all this for her sake, her brother Naoto and whoever who would come next.

"Yes, I'm one of Bianca's friends." Theo said finally, smiling as well.

"That's cool." Lelouch replied neutrally, and then turned to his daughter. "I bring you back home?" He asked. "Suzaku and Euphemia are going to dine with us. Your three cousins will be there too."

Bianca shook her head. "Nah. I'll come this evening." She turned to her uncle. "Uncle William, will you be there?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I can't. Your father gave me orders; I have a reception to attend with financial big shots."

Then, William and Lelouch left the university. Lelouch was heading to Aries Villa, the Lamperouge family home at the periphery of Phoenix, where many green areas had been planted in this arid desert of Arizona.

"Do you want to take a ride on my new flying car?" Bianca asked suddenly to Theo.

He winced. "Well…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed, and then took out a device from her pocket. It wasn't bigger than a lighter. Bianca pushed a button. Her car would drive, or rather pilot, by itself and come to its owner position. And yes, a car moving without a driver was completely common on this timeline.

"Don't tell me you haven't been on a flying car." She said in disbelief.

"I did!" Theo snapped. "But the driver was respecting the rules."

She put a hand to her chest and faked indignation in a theatrical manner. "Oh, why do you have to be so cruel?" Bianca shouted. "You're telling me that I don't respect the rules?"

"Are you telling me that you drive like an old guy?" Theo retorted.

"I don't drive like an old guy!" She shouted back. "It would be a waste with my new baby!"

At this precise moment, Bianca's flying car appeared.

It was a red and black colored convertible; its four wheels had been put in the horizontal in the flying mode just like in _Back to the Future_ , and four floating devices had been installed on this car. It used the same technologies as the floating Knightmare Frames the BK and Britannia had used during the War.

"Let me present you the Chawla F-2042." Bianca said, flashing a smile of pride as her car landed softly in front of them. "It's a prototype, of course. Rakshata offered it to me for my 21st birthday."

Theo whistled in amazement.

"The armoring is of military quality." Bianca declared. "The autonomy of this baby is around 10000 km. Tokyo-Paris. And its max speed is around Mach 1."

Theo gulped. "Mach … 1?"

Bianca had an unhealthy smirk on her face. "I've heard that we could break the sound barrier."

Then she jumped on the driver's seat.

"Are you coming?" Bianca asked, flashing a now apparently innocent smile on her face. "We can be on the beaches of California within an hour."

* * *

 **In the original timeline.**

The scene was taking place in a bar next to the Los Angeles Imperial University. The majority of the customers were students, obviously, and it was also held by young people. The inside had a rather vintage style, contrasting with the modernity of the equipments. On the wall there was a flat screen, used for broadcasting TV or WebTV channels. The two women who held the bar were arguing about whether they should put a certain channel.

"Please, don't do this. I don't want to see his face." The first woman said with a jaded tone. She was a busty blonde woman with blue eyes. She had short straight hair with a fringe. Her name was Sonia Weinberg. After finishing high school she had decided to enter the military academy in Los Angeles in order to make her father proud, but she never managed to pass the first year. After that, Sonia had tried to make some studies in engineering science but then realized that it wasn't for her. So she took this job as a bartender near the LA University.

The other woman had the remote control on her hand. She was three years older than Sonia; she had long silver hair, a dark skin and some Asian features on her face betrayed her Japanese origins. Her name was Chigusa Ohgi. Chigusa's father had been the Prime Minister after the independence but refused to make a second mandate because Villetta, Chigusa's mother, had been given the chance to work at the OSI. Chigusa decided that her parents' World weren't for her after witnessing what had happened to Sonia's parents, who divorced because of the distance. Like her, Chigusa had grown up between Los Angeles and Tokyo and that was probably the reason they were so close. Ohgi's daughter had worked in Tamaki's bistro in Tokyo before opening her own bar in Los Angeles. It was a simple life, compared to what her parents had lived, but Chigusa didn't regret it.

"I just want to hear what he has to say." Chigusa replied simply, and turned the TV on.

The TV showed a stage in the crowded central plaza of Bogota, the capital of the Autonomous Republic of Colombia. Colombia had once been called Area 6, and was administrating such regions like the Isthmus of Panama, the Venezuelan coast and the Bolivian mountains. Therefore, it was the sixth largest country in the World, even if Colombia wasn't exactly independent from Britannia.

South Britannia TV was a channel that broadcasted mostly in the South American continent, and didn't hide its support to the regime of the 'Britannian Alternative' in Brazil and to the Britannian Secessionists parties. It was a part of a conglomerate named 'N&I Media Center', I and N being the initials of their two founders, Andrej Novak and Rudolf Ivanov.

The man named Rudolf Ivanov entered the scene and approached the lectern. When he was 18, Rudolf had been put under arrest because his father had rebelled against The Demon Emperor, but after his release, Rudolf had suddenly become a billionaire by making incredibly beneficial investments. The attention had been focused on him, and Rudolf profited of the occasion to create his political party, the Britannian National Front. The BNF was, and he was quite proud of it, present in most of the countries that had a strong Britannian presence in politics. South Africa and Brazil were openly in favor of this party and New Zealand, a Britannian protectorate governed by local aristocrats, was a strong support of the BNF. Their main asset was that they promised everyone, not only members of the nobility, who would help their new Britannia, to have these privileges the Britannian youth was so willing to have since a certain masked messiah had denied their right to dominate the others…

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's an honor to be making this speech in front of you all, here in Bogota!" Ivanov exclaimed triumphantly. At 44 years old, the leader of the far-right in the Colombian Parliament showed the face of a man sure to win. Most of the core members of his organization, the White Knights, were getting old, and thus weak. There were very few members that could actually use him. "However…" He continued, faking sadness caused by indignation. "I am aghast to note that those who govern us are still taking us for utter fools!"

Ivanov paused, allowing the crowd to jeer.

"I already understood their little project 25 years before." He continued when the people calmed down a little. "When Zero, instead of placing Schneizel or Cornelia on the throne, decided to put the easily influenced Empress Nunnally, who accepted without blinking the diktat of the UFN!"

He made another pause, in which the crowd applauded.

"But I know what they're going to tell you." Ivanov continued, his ego boosted by assurance. "The Medias under Zero's command will tell you that I am another Lelouch, another demon! They usually throw this petty argument when they don't have anything else to retort!"

Another pause, another ovation.

"But long before the UFN made any move, my father had already given his life upon trying to arrest the Demon!" Rudolf roared, making big gestures. "My sister has given her life to protect the Britannian nation, and they will tell you that I walk in _'that man's'_ footsteps?! Lelouch has initiated the destruction of our country's culture, and Zero is going to achieve this horrendous project!"

The crowd, completely devoted to his cause, clapped their hands frenetically.

"What of the Black Knights, supposed to protect the weak?" Ivanov asked rhetorically. He made the questions and the answers; such was the White Knights' modus operandi. "The only things they protect are their masters' interests! What of the Medias under Zero's pocket, who want to make us believe that importing delinquents from Africa to Britannia is necessary for us to become more 'tolerant'? They are adorning the process of our people's destruction, both ethnically and ideologically. What of the United Federation of Nations, whose official goal was to maintain World Peace? We have seen their perception of 'World Peace' when they tried to assassinate the Brazilian Prime Minister."

Ivanov made another pause. He was going to talk about the real subject of this speech.

"Colombia, Patagonia, Brazil, Mexico and New Zealand." He said with a solemn tone, and then everyone quieted down. "There were four autonomous Republics in Britannia, and one protectorate. Because Zero didn't trust the Britannian people, he decided that half of its population wouldn't be represented on the United Federation of Nation's politics. But in the meantime, the Isthmus of Panama, supposedly under the jurisdiction of Colombia, is owned by the UFN. We have proofs that the Black Knights stationed in Medellin have been cooperating with the cocaine cartels. And the delinquency is growing under the governance of Prime Minister Jimenez; the streets aren't safe anymore, because of the coca fields, because of the corruption of the local administration who receive their orders directly from the UFN's headquarters. But they keep on saying that the evil ones are us, and are too stubborn to admit that they have failed in producing a real justice in this country."

That was it; Ivanov was about to reveal his next step.

"We don't want to use violence to assert our ideals." He said suddenly. "And if the actual Britannia cannot change, if the UFN cannot change, then we may as well leave it. In a week I shall put forth a vote of no confidence in the Parliament, and if I succeed then the electors will decide of Colombia's independence from Britannia, because …"

* * *

"I don't care about his freaking reasons!" Sonia snapped before turning off the TV.

There was a second of silence in the bar, broken by the protests of a group of students.

"Hey, we wanted to watch!" One of them shouted.

Sonia gave them a cold glare. "Why? Are you one of Ivanov's fan boys?"

The students approached the bar, trying to threaten her. Chigusa was away, serving the clients. Upon hearing it she walked in their direction.

"More than that: we're the friends of his son, Alexander Ivanov." Another student declared with a smug smirk on his face while presenting Ivanov's son. Alexander was the young man in the middle; he resembled a lot to his father, with his dark hair and green eyes. However, he didn't seem to be at ease with this situation.

"You have denied our right to have an army!" One of the BNF's _'small arms'_ spat to the bartender.

"Me?" Sonia asked, looking puzzled. "I haven't done anything. Yet."

"Your parents." One of Ivanov's boot lickers corrected. "Weinberg is 'eternally attached to Japan', as he had said it, and in any sane country he would be depicted as a traitor."

Sonia gave him a cold glare. "If you think that you would affect me while insulting my father, you're wrong. But I suggest you choose your words wisely, because in two days I'll be officially a Black Knight. So if you guys ever oppress a minority, I'll be authorized to arrest you."

"The Black Knights are merely the Japanese Army." He retorted. "I quote it from Zero, so you can't deny it. The Black Knights are occupying the Britannian lands, so Britannia is _de facto_ a Japanese colony. You are the oppressors, don't twist the roles!"

Sonia clapped her hands. "Bravo, I'm impressed by your rhetorical skills, but you forgot a couple of things right here." Her face expression darkened. "Shinjuku, Saitama, the Special zone, Medellin and every other cruelty your nation has done to humanity. Compare this to what the Black Knights are doing and you'll understand why my father will never side with you."

The atmosphere was electric on the bar when Chigusa approached the group of troublemakers.

"I give you the choice." She said with her usual calm tone. "Either you calm down or you leave. I won't let you disrupt my bar."

"Oh yeah?" One of them asked smugly to the brown-skinned woman. "And what are you going to do? Call the cops? The Black Knights? Your mom?"

A couple of the extremist students burst out laughing.

Chigusa didn't pay attention to his taunt. "Speaking of my mother, she was once the head of the OSI, and taught me how to defend myself from the assaults of people like you." She said in a defying tone.

Sonia grinned. "Me too. I have a question for you: Does being a Britannian supremacist makes you a real man?"

The student gritted his teeth. "We won't do anything. The established power is at your side anyway."

"Sure, keep saying that to reassure yourself." Sonia retorted lightly.

The group of extremists went back to their table, except for Ivanov's son, Alexander, who sat down next to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Sonia asked coldly, staring at Alexander with disdain.

He lowered his eyes.

"Pitiful." She scoffed. "You aren't even able to maintain the gaze with a woman, and it keeps on pretending that it wants to make war? In the end that bullshit is just talk."

"I'm not like them." He replied quietly.

Sonia widened her eyes.

"It's the truth." Alexander continued bitterly. "My father is deranged; he is anything but a hero for the Britannian people. He is a murderer."

She leaned closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked in a low tone.

Alexander took a deep breath. "He ... He..." He closed his eyes. "He killed my mother."

Then he stared at Sonia, who was shocked from hearing the morbid news. "I have no proofs, but I _know_."

She looked at him with a comprehensive look. "I'm sorry about your mom. The least you can do to her is to put your father in jail by testifying against him."

Alexander shook his head. "You don't understand. He's too powerful." There was unhidden fear in the tone of his voice. "They're too powerful. If my father ever finds out that I..."

"Be a man!" Sonia snapped. "Do you want to avenge your mother or not? There's no turning back. You've decided to talk to me so you'd better do it right."

Alexander clenched his fists but said nothing for a moment. After a minute of reflection, he finally spoke. "No, you're right. I decided to talk to you because I have some information to transmit to your father, Empress Nunnally's most trusted collaborator."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Alexander sighed to evacuate the stress. "Just after Lelouch's death, some people who were either incredibly lucky or gifted with business managed to make a fortune by investing at the right times and places."

Sonia nodded. "Yes, I've heard about it. Your father is one of them."

"Some of them," Alexander continued, "my father included, forged a sort of alliance in South America. At first, they wanted nothing but to gain profit without having to be disturbed by the system, but they come from old aristocrat families, so they were also supremacists."

"So you're telling me that Ivanov is backed by a sort of oligarchy?" Sonia asked rhetorically. "It makes sense, but I'm sure my father knows it."

Alexander shook his head. "That's not all. These people have called their organization the White Knights, and made a lot of actions against the Black Knights and the UFN these last two decades."

"What did they do?" Sonia asked impatiently.

Alex turned his head to see if he wasn't listened. Once he made sure that no one was around, he spoke again. "I don't know everything, but what I can tell you is that: The Black Knights never made any business with the Colombian cartels. Most of the WK member's concurrents in South America had been victims of false accusations and made-up scandals, same goes for my father and Henderson's political foes. The assassination attempt was him was a fake, by the way. Most of their actions consisted in tarnishing the BK's reputation while giving credit to Nationalism and the nostalgia of Charles' rule for example. The mastermind of these destabilizations process is a European named Andrej Novak. I'm pretty sure that all these campaigns against Intelligence services had been orchestrated by him. Because of his actions, they've cut the budget accorded to the Special Services, the people considering them as useless except for spying on them. And that's not all..."

Alexander Ivanov had spoken a bit quickly so he made a pause in order to retake his breath.

Sonia's attention was entirely focused on him. "What's happening?"

"There are three higher-ups in Britannia who are members of the White Knights." He confessed. "Or rather, at least three."

He gave another glance at the table where his self-proclaimed friends were seated. Alexander sighed out of relief; they were completely oblivious of the situation.

"Who are they?" Sonia asked.

"There is the Minister of Internal Affairs, Lord Cornelius Bornstein." Alex whispered. "The leader of the OSI is part of this, too."

"Shit!" Sonia cursed. "This is bad."

He nodded. "Yeah. That's why the WK were so good in hitting their reputation."

"Chigusa's mother has been forced to resign after the independence of Brazil." Sonia said pensively. "After that, I don't remember hearing any big scandal about the OSI. It's frightening how your words make sense. Who's the last one?"

Alexander lowered his eyes. "Prince William de Britannia."

* * *

 **In the second universe. (And also the first at some point)**

Bianca and Theo were walking on a desert beach in California. The ride was bearable, especially when Bianca decided to put the top of the car back. Even if Bianca's car seemed to be a flying coffin, especially with her driving style, the security was also one of the greatest qualities on this machine. With the radiant wave shielding, the obstacles were the ones to be destroyed.

"There's something that had always bothered me." Theo said suddenly. "You once said that your father fought so you and your brother could stand away from political intrigues. Do you want to enter in politics because you admire your father?"

Bianca stopped dead on her tracks. "It has nothing to do with this. I took this path on my own accord."

Not so far away, but on another universe, Alexander Ivanov and Sonia Weinberg were discussing on Chigusa's bar.

"Now you know what caused this shambles in this World." Alexander said finally, after revealing what to Sonia what he knew concerning the White Knights.

Sonia's face darkened. "It's as foolish as saying that Lelouch's death erased all the World's problems."

"Truth is." Bianca continued. "The World isn't as wonderful as it seems."

"Because of the new technologies, people tends to forget how human interactions work." Sonia continued. "People are isolating themselves, because everything they need is literally within reach."

"Don't be mistaken." Bianca said bitterly. "Those who take profit of the consumer society don't give a damn about principles. These fuckers who come from financial studies just want to be on top of the pyramid."

"People only care about their ego." Sonia continued. "But when they take conscience of it, they make the wrong choices because their perception of good and evil are distorted."

"If my father and my aunt weren't there they would succeed and the corporations would take over." Bianca declared cynically.

"No wonder why your father's so popular." Sonia said bitterly. "Those who govern us have forgotten their combative spirit because they were afraid of war, and now the people have realized that Zero's not exactly a Miracle Worker. But it isn't his fault."

"Because any human society is bound to be tested by the Worst of mankind..."

"I will keep on believe to what my mother fought for." Sonia declared proudly. "I will become a Black Knights because I believe in this system."

"...I shall become the leader of this World."

* * *

 **AN: So, liked it, loved it ? Please share your thoughts on the review section. Peace :D**


	4. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention.**

 _'_ _This is it: I know why, I know who and I know how. There's no way hazard brought me here. It was without any doubt the act of God: A Divine Intervention.'_

 **AN: Hello guys, it's been a while! So here's a new chapter of Divine Intervention, who have its story's name, so it's the real deal.**

 **A small precision, I didn't want Lelouch's children to be too perfect, so I added some flaws to their personality. Also, take in mind that I don't necessarily make my character say what I think, but what I see or hear around me. So, if you feel offended about what they say, well, this story is mostly about the ideals and opinions that offend us nowadays.**

 **That, and also the never ending fights between the SJWs and the wannabe extremists on the Internet.**

* * *

 **First Timeline.**

 **Headquarters of the N &I Media Center, Bogota.**

The 'room of communications' was a place in the 88th level of the skyscraper. It was mostly composed of computers, screens and servers and its particularity was that most of the Worlds information was circulating in this room. The White Knights could consult the data passing through the most encrypted canals in this World, namely those used by the Britannian Empire and the United Federation of Nations. It was the ears and the eyes of the organization. In the room of communications, press organs from different parts of the world, blogs of different ideologies and other Medias could be controlled at distance. It was Andrej Novak's sanctuary.

Novak was now 58 years old; his black hair and beard had turned into grey over the years. Andrej was getting old, like many of the original members of the White Knights. For example, his friend Henderson had already reached the 70 years. However, these 25 years of building, climbing and waiting had revealed to be worthy because Infinity was now able to make the next step.

Right now, the head of the White Knights' Intelligence was staring at a giant screen posed on a wall of the room of communications.

"President Jimenez has been found with a minor prostitute." He said smugly to himself while quoting what appeared on the screen. It showed the headlines of a newspaper who would be published the day after. There was a picture of the President of Colombia, Raul Jimenez, in his car, in company with a very young woman. The picture had been used as a piece of blackmail by the WK because Jimenez was publicly hostile to the Britannian National Front; he was also a close collaborator to Empress Nunnally and a fervent supporter of the Black Knights.

Then, Ivanov's censor motion would be more than legit.

His detractors couldn't accuse him of controlling the information because the paper Novak was staring at was known to be liberal. They were just a little bit sensible to these kinds of affairs; they were on the side of Justice, after all, and of course, they had to show the right example to the masses.

Novak smirked. During his life as a European spy he had learned how to predict and take profit of the future events. It wasn't because of his skills in finance that he managed to grow fortunes for the White Knights, it was because he knew how the people's mind worked, and how the World would react to certain events.

In 2018, the Croatian agent had analyzed Lelouch's actions and had figured that he hadn't been planning to rule the World for long. It took only a minute to imagine what the World look would like if The Demon Emperor was suddenly slain by Zero to understand that there were high chances that it was Lelouch's plan all along.

And Novak was right.

It was why he was there today, why he was doing all of this. He wanted, no, he was about to control the future.

On his right hand there was a white ring. On the top there was a symbol written in black: a 'W' with a line on top of the letter, so a 'K' would appear if one turned the ring to 90 degrees.

W, K, the White Knights.

It was first used to put the emphasis on the opposition to the Black Knights, but there was more than this.

Britannians and Europeans might have hated each other; they had a fundamental common point.

They were _Whites_.

* * *

 **Second universe, headquarters of the United Federation of Nations, Phoenix.**

Lelouch Lamperouge was heading to the exit when he heard and saw two people arguing in the corridor. One of them was the President of Colombia, Raul Jimenez, and the second was the father of one of Bianca's friend, Rudolf Ivanov.

"President Jimenez." Lelouch greeted politely. The Colombian president shook Lelouch's hand. "Is there a problem?"

Jimenez smiled. "Not at all. This … man," he made a sign of head to refer to Ivanov, "was telling me that delinquency was a problem in our country."

Lelouch stared at the green-eyed man. "I remember you. Our daughters are friends if I'm not mistaken. Rudolf Ivanov, that's your name."

Rudolf nodded weakly. "I'm the Duk…"

But Jimenez interrupted him. "He's the leader of a yanqui supremacist party in Colombia." He explained to Lelouch. Yanqui was the slang for people of Britannian origins in Latin America. "The NGF, the New Grenadian Front." New-Granada had once been the name of Colombia, during the Spanish reign and the Britannian reign before the civil war who stripped the colony from its name. "Ivanov is also city councilor in Bogota."

Lelouch stared at the far-right politician with a puzzled look, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ivanov asked, highly frustrated.

"City councilor." Lelouch said between two snickers. "I think that you've lost your way, city counselor. We are at the headquarters of the United Federation of Nations, and here the adults are discussing about important matters. This isn't a place for a city councilor."

Rudolf gritted his teeth. "I'm Duke of New-Granada!" He snapped. Rudolf despised them, those who still gloated over their victory against Britannia, who had destroyed the Imperial Palace and build their own institutions, controlling the world from up there. And Lelouch vi Britannia was the very incarnation of what Ivanov hated: the former Prince was reminding everyone, every day that he was the true winner of the war by simply… be what he was.

Lelouch was a lobbyist; for 23 years, he told everyone what to do but never publicly admitted that he had that much power without having been elected. And how? During the war, Lelouch had been stealing billions from the wealthiest noble families and had built a small Empire thanks to it. Now he had actions in companies serving the UFN and the Black Knights, namely a famous bank that loaned money to countries and many other tools they had created to keep on controlling what was once the Britannian Empire. Lelouch was a vulture.

'The vulture' stared at Ivanov with his penetrating gaze. "And I am the Eleventh Prince of Britannia; I could easily be a legitimate pretender to the Britannian throne simply with the fact that I am indeed the oldest male member of the Imperial Family, if you want to play that game with _these_ rules." He said calmly. "Unfortunately, I'm not playing it for a long time, hell I haven't played it at all, which is why my place is here and yours is in the Bogota's city hall."

Then, Lelouch turned to President Jimenez. "As for your problem of delinquency, I'm sure there are other solutions than this gringo's." He said, referring to Ivanov in a belittling way. "I can propose you 2 billion dollars for the reconstruction of the risky areas and the deployment of 2 BK battalions in Colombia to train and help the local Police with these sensitive situations. Are you okay with it?" Lelouch asked.

Jimenez nodded with a smile. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Ivanov gritted his teeth. Lelouch was acting like if he was the master of the place, which he probably was, and it irritated the Duke gravely. Lelouch didn't have to be elected in order to exist. He didn't have to stare at the polls, over and over, and hope that the score will increase thanks to the local delinquency. With this help plan Lelouch had proposed to the President of Colombia, the New-Granadian Front would fall down to less than 5% in the vote intentions.

The President of Colombia stared at one of the figures of his opposition with a look of disdain. "Have you heard? Here we're actually solving the problems instead of just blame the government in hope to gain the people's sympathy."

Rudolf winced. It was his mistake to even go there in the first place. He spoke out loud and Lelouch made this arrangement just to bash him, just like he did with those who wanted Britannia back in the USA. Lelouch hated his father, and made the Britannians pay every day God made by forcing everyone who wanted to shine in society to say that they hated Britannia and Emperor Charles too.

Jimenez left, and Ivanov was now alone on this corridor with the UFN lobbyist.

"Listen." Lelouch said suddenly, and Ivanov listened. "I won't tell you this because I despise what you want to represent, I will do it because our daughters are friends."

Rudolf widened his eyes.

"The Holy Britannian Empire only existed because the people acknowledged my family's rule." Lelouch said calmly. "When the Britannia dynasty controlled the entire American continent, it was easy to believe that the Emperors were the descendants of the Celtic Kings and that the Britannians were pure Celtics. But Britannia is a _Latin_ word, and what we called pureblooded Britannians were in fact a large interbreeding of European peoples. The Britannian Nation is a lie of the past and is not worth fighting for, because whether you want it or not, what remains of Britannia now are its evil deeds, its cruelty and its mistakes. I don't know what you're seeking, but whatever you plan to do is bound to fail if you keep on believing to the lies of the past."

* * *

 **Original World**

Alexander Ivanov had been speaking with Sonia Weinberg for five minutes now. He revealed to the daughter of Empress Nunnally's most trusted advisor that Alex's father, Rudolf Ivanov, belonged to a criminal organization that planned to overthrow the Empress and take control of Britannia.

"So, they want to put Prince William on the throne?" Sonia asked with a low voice.

Alexander shook his head. "He didn't tell anything about that, but it would make sense."

"Is it possible for you to come tomorrow?" Sonia asked. "It's not a proper place to speak about things like that."

He nodded. "I know."

"Your friends might get suspicious if we keep on talking." She continued, eyeing the table of the far-right students. To her relief, the three were rather inoffensive and did nothing besides drinking and talking.

"They're not very clever." Alexander shrugged. "I'll say that I've tried to persuade you to join our noble cause or something."

Sonia had an amused smile on her face. "Or you can always say that you tried to hit on me."

Alex made a face. "That wouldn't happen. I'm homosexual, even if they don't know a thing about it."

Sonia was about to tell something when the three students that accompanied Alexander were heading to them.

"What're you doing with this girl?" One of them asked.

Alexander stared at them. His expression suddenly changed; he just put his mask on.

"She's still a Stadtfeld and a Weinberg." He said while standing up from his chair. "I was trying to put her on our side."

Sonia chuckled. "It seems you have failed. You are nothing like your father."

They stared at each other for a second. Their gaze reflected the unspoken words they wanted to say.

'Thank you.' Alexander thought with a look of gratitude.

Sonia stared at him with a concerned look. 'Good luck, my friend.'

* * *

 **Second World, 6/30/1987, 7:30PM, Aries Villa**

Aries Villa had been bought by Lelouch Lamperouge after his wedding with Kallen Kozuki in 2020. It became the home of the Lamperouge, just like it was once the home of the vi Britannia. Lelouch was living there with his wife, Kallen, chief instructor of the Black Knight Special Forces, his sister Nunnally and his son Naoto. When his daughter Bianca had begun her studies, Lelouch had bought her an apartment in downtown Phoenix so she could live her life as a student, even if she visited her family occasionally.

Bianca was sitting at the dinner table, along with the Lamperouge family as a whole and the Kururugi family.

"So, we won't see you for the summer?" Naoto asked nonchalantly to his sister.

Lelouch's son had inherited of his triangular chin, but his eyes and his hair color came from his mother. And he wasn't as smart as his sister, not like he cared anyway. Bianca had always been interested in boring things, contrary to Naoto.

"Straighten your back!" Kallen ordered to his son, who was sitting in an unfitting position.

Naoto glared at his mother but obeyed nonetheless.

"You should take example on your cousins." Nunnally added to Naoto while looking at her two other nephews. "They know how to behave on a table."

Suzaku and Euphemia's two sons were sitting next to Naoto. They were twins who had approximately the same age as Lelouch's son. Their names were Clovis and Genbu; they were given in homage to Suzaku's father and Euphemia's brother, who had been killed by Suzaku and Lelouch in times of war.

"Thank you for the compliment, aunt Nunnally." They replied in unison.

Naoto rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have pink hair." He muttered loud enough so Genbu could hear it.

"No, I won't be here for the summer." Bianca replied to her little brother.

"And since dad and mom will go to vacations alone, then…" Naoto said with a smirk on his face.

"You'll have two months free to do whatever you want." Suzaku concluded.

Naoto nodded. "Yeah."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no."

Naoto's eye twitched. "Will I go to granddad and oobachan in Japan, then?"

His father shook his head. "No. I want you to do something useful of your free time for once."

"What?" Naoto exclaimed loudly.

"You'll be working for a benevolent association." Lelouch said. "I think you're old enough for that."

Naoto glared at his father. "So I can help with your public image?" He asked sarcastically.

Lelouch stared at his son sternly. "Let me tell you something. I would throw away my public image for you in a heartbeat."

Naoto flinched.

"You can do whatever you want when you're older; I'll always support you no matter what choices you make." Lelouch continued. "But you can't do nothing."

"It won't be unbearable." Kallen added, rolling her eyes. "Ten hours a week, maybe less. It could even be a pleasant experience for you."

His Aunt Nunnally stared at him and said. "It would make me very happy if you start to work for a good cause."

Naoto knew he had lost. He couldn't really refuse anything to his aunt Nunnally.

"Alright." He sighed. "I yield."

In the meantime, Bianca was speaking with her aunt Euphemia.

"So, you've made some friends at the university?" She asked.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I've met many people who would become allies of mine in the future."

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "I was speaking about real friends."

"I know." Bianca grinned. "Well, there are two of them. There's Alexandra, my neighbor, and Theo, the son of a Swiss diplomat…"

"Oh!" Euphemia exclaimed, suddenly interested. "Is he nice? Handsome?"

Bianca gave her aunt a quizzical look. "Well …"

"I met him this afternoon." Lelouch said suddenly. "He's a good bloke, good enough to become family."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Nunnally exclaimed. "Will we meet him soon?"

"Well, it was about time." Suzaku joked.

Bianca cleared her throat. "Would you please stop your assumptions? Theo's just a friend."

Euphemia stared at her niece with mirth. "Oh, come on, we were just teasing you."

"I know." Bianca retorted. "But, come on, could you please contemplate the possibility that a man and a woman can share a strong friendship without innuendos? When I see Theo, I see an older Naoto with more brains and blond hair."

Naoto nearly choked with his food. "The fuck?"

"Naoto, language!" Kallen snapped.

Euphemia frowned. "So, you've never had any…"

"Nope." Bianca replied awkwardly.

"It's too bad." Euphemia said.

"Yup." Bianca continued while finishing her plate. "I know that you four were younger than me when you married but … well…"

Naoto, on the other hand, found the situation funny.

"Maybe you're a carpet muncher…" He joked.

Then, Bianca swung her leg below the table to hit her little brother.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Are you nuts?"

"I am NOT a carpet muncher!" She retorted angrily.

Kallen decided to intervene. "Naoto, you've finished your plate, you can leave the table." She said imperiously. "And you Bianca, don't hit your brother."

Bianca lowered her head. "Yes, mother."

Naoto stood up. "Alright then." He declared. "I'm going to my room, where there's loads of fun stuff to do." He turned his head to his cousins. "Genbu, Clovis, you're coming with me?"

The twins looked at their parents. "May we go?" Genbu asked to his father.

"Yes you may." Suzaku replied, and the three teenagers left.

"So, tell me." Euphemia said suddenly to her niece. "Why do you speak about the homosexuals in such crude manners?"

"That's right." Suzaku added. "It seemed at the tone of your voice that you don't like them."

Bianca looked at her Japanese uncle with a dull look. "I don't dislike them. It's just that at the university there are too many associations to defend them that it's ridiculous. I mean, they're always whining about homophobia every time someone says something unpleasant or how there's no gay marriage in Thingystan …"

Lelouch chuckled. "You're going to enter in politics, Bianca. You shouldn't say out loud what you really think, especially on this subject."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, but still, there are many more important problems these people refuse to see."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any example?"

Bianca shrugged. "Well, the banks who take small countries and companies by the balls because of loans with twisted contracts, the fact that we rely too much on the financial markets that now the work has very little value, the dumbing down of society, the …"

"Well, that's too complex for the general population, I'm afraid." Lelouch mused. "But I'm sure you'll know how to deal with these problems one day."

Bianca grinned. "Thanks."

Euphemia smiled at her niece. "You know, Bianca, nearly every people on earth has now access to food, education and water." She said calmly. "Every country are respecting the human rights and each other, there are very few problems in this World so, in the common people's mindset the only little imperfections seem … more important than they already are. But that's because we naturally want to be good people and defend what we consider to be just."

Bianca admired her aunt. Euphemia had been chosen by Lelouch to become the leader of the Black Knights after Zero's death and she had always been doing well at her post. Contrary to what a military leader was supposed to be, Euphemia was kind-hearted, close to the people and actually willing to solve the world's problems. Those who had said that Euphemia was too naïve for this post were wrong, because she was wise enough to make the right decisions. The war against Britannia had been led by Zero, while the war against starvation and poverty was led by Euphemia. Even though Bianca resembled more at her father and supported his methods, her aunt Euphemia was a massive source of inspiration for her.

"You're right." Bianca admitted. "People want to defend causes but there aren't many left. There are too many people who want to fight for social justice that they end up doing nothing useful."

Lelouch nodded. "And you'll have to accept them. Or at least to bear them."

* * *

Naoto was on his bedroom, along with his two cousins, Clovis and Genbu. His room was full of electronic devices; there were games consoles of all generations and a hundred video games boxes were posed on the ground.

"So, which game do you want to play?" Naoto asked.

"How about Zero vs. Space Invaders?" Genbu proposed.

Clovis stared at a helmet posed on Naoto's desk. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

Naoto flashed a grin of pride. "Yeah, that's my Virtual Reality helmet."

Genbu whistled. "That's pretty neat!"

Then Clovis looked at a pile of video game boxes posed on the desk. "Infinity?" He read the title of the first game aloud while holding it. Then he read the name of the game below. "I don't know them."

"Those are my sister's games." Naoto explained. "She gave them to me because she's too old for these now."

"Did you try them?" Genbu asked.

"Yeah, of course." Bianca's brother replied. "Bianca let me play with them, but they're incredibly difficult. And infinity's boring."

Genbu raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

Naoto shrugged. "The game generates a problem from real life, like, I don't know, an organization who works in the shadows to control the World or some stuff like that, and we have to solve it."

"Humanity can create infinity of threats to the World they live on." Genbu read aloud. "It's up to you to save it." He took the second game on his other hand and showed it to his cousin. "And this one?"

"It's a war strategy game." Naoto explained. "But there is no easy mode. It's the most difficult game I've ever played."

"And your sister gave it to you because of that?" Genbu asked.

Naoto shook his head. "No, she gave it to me because she had finished it a hundred of times."

* * *

Suzaku and Euphemia sat on the living room's sofa while Bianca helped her aunt Nunnally to sit down at an armchair. It had been 10 years since Nunnally had been operated from the legs and had received two complete artificial knees. Bianca was there when she had walked again for the first time in two decades. The only time she saw her father as happy was when her brother Naoto was born.

"It's been already one year and I can't believe it actually happened." Lelouch said to Suzaku while serving him some alcohol.

Suzaku chuckled. "Neither do I."

"As we say, if irony were made of strawberries…" Kallen said while sitting to an armchair.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan." Lelouch said solemnly. "Who would have known?"

"I did." Euphemia said while putting an arm behind her husband's back.

"And now, it's Bianca's turn to enter in the twisted world of politics." Lelouch said, flashing a grin of pride.

"What do you want to be?" Suzaku asked to his niece. "President of the USA?"

Bianca shrugged. "It would be an interesting step, but what I want to be is the Supreme Chairman of the UFN."

"Well, you do have ambition." Euphemia stated. "Unlike your father, who refused to become candidate despise being wanted by everybody."

Lelouch only smiled at her sister. "I'm not interested in this seat." He said simply. "I know the place I'm supposed to hold in this World and it's not being at its head."

There was an awkward silence where only Bianca and Euphemia didn't understand the reason.

"So, you're on official visit in America for the launch?" Kallen suddenly asked in order to break the heavy silence.

Suzaku nodded. "It's the event of the year, probably of the decade. Japan and America have worked hand in hand to launch the first robot who'll go to the Moon."

* * *

 **First Universe, 12/5/2043, 11:30PM, Chigusa's Bar**

Sonia was staring at the Moon through the window of her apartment, who was over Chigusa's bar. It had been an eventful day, with Ivanov's son confiding to her everything he knew. She felt weird, to be honest with herself, to know that those extremists were in fact more dangerous than expected. Sonia had probably the power to stop a civil war, if Alexander had told her the truth.

"What are you thinking of?" Sonia heard a soft voice coming from behind her. Chigusa's voice.

Sonia turned to stare at her golden eyes. "25 years have passed since the Demon's death."

Chigusa approached her slowly. "Yes."

"In 25 years we haven't stopped looking to the future." Sonia continued.

"And?" Chigusa asked, maintaining the eye contact.

"And we forgot about those who looked to the past."

Chigusa smirked. "Are you taking those who support the BNF into pity?"

Sonia shook her head. "No. But some people have been able to take profit of our mistake."

Villetta's daughter sighed. "Perhaps. But we shouldn't spend our nights talking about them."

Sonia smiled. "Yes, you're right."

Chigusa and Sonia were some kind of exceptions. Todoh and Chiba, Cornelia and Guilford, and other couples close to their parents during the troubled times had only male children. They were the only girls of this new generation. To their parents' point of view, Sonia and Chigusa were like sisters.

Yeah, right. Sisters.

Chigusa put her hand on Sonia's head and locked her lips with the blonde's. The couple shared a passionate kiss in front of the moon.

"We shouldn't lie to our family." Sonia said finally. "But we still do it. Why?"

Chigusa smirked, before kissing her again. "Because seeing their ignorance is amusing?"

The blonde put herself on the bed, then began to unbutton her skirt. "I'd rather say that we like keep our happiness for ourselves, as a treasure. Do you come?" She asked seductively.

Chigusa licked her lips. "Of course."

* * *

 **Second World.**

Lelouch and Kallen were lying on their bed. His guests, Prime Minister Suzaku and his family had already left for their hotel.

"So, how was your day?" Kallen asked finally.

Lelouch caressed his wife's red hair nonchalantly. "Well, you know, the usual. A couple of lawyers gave me the dossiers of their important clients so I could check if they aren't doing any fraudulent affairs."

"Willingly."

Lelouch chuckled. "Try to prove the contrary. I've helped making an arrangement to limit the delinquency in Colombia and I've saved the World once again from the evil far-right that threatens our freedom. And you?"

Kallen turned and put her hand on her husband's chest. "I've trained a couple of recruits for the CIA."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I hear by the sound of your voice that you're not pleased."

"Yeah." Kallen sighed. "I think I'll stop doing this job. I think I'll stop working at all, period."

Lelouch grinned. "A wise decision."

"Yeah." She planted a kiss on his lips. "Retiring at 42 is … good."

"Forty-three." Lelouch corrected.

Kallen put herself on top of him. "By the way, today's your birthday, isn't it?"

Lelouch nodded. "That's right."

Kallen took a more serious tone. "I wonder what happens, you know, _there_."

When Lelouch died for the first time, God had created this World to create the illusion that he was back in time to redo his mistakes and live a normal life. With his Second Geass who could switch a person's conscience from one World to another, Lelouch had been able to know what happened in the original timeline, at least until 2021, when he used his Geass for the last time on his sister.

"I don't know, I can only speculate." Lelouch sighed. "I suppose they face the same problems than us. Corporatism, reactionary ideals that pop up because some people forgot how the past was, the youth who rebel against society because it is cool and we let them…"

His wife frowned. "You're taking this too lightly. Schneizel's dead too there, Suzaku and Nunnally are from this timeline. Perhaps something bad is happening."

Lelouch stared at Kallen's eyes softly. Then he caressed her chin. "We belong to this World, love. Whether we want it or not, there's no turning back. Like I told you, they might have their own problems as well, but there's nothing we can do to stop them. Besides, I'm not entierly gone: I am the Demon Emperor, remember?"

Kallen squeezed his crotch. "And it was still one of the stupidest ideas you ever had."

"I know." He moaned.

The red-head kissed his neck, then descended to his chest, then a little bit lower… "But enought about that. It's time that I give you your birthday present."

* * *

 **First World**

In Brazil, the night had fallen while in the meantime the sun was still high in the blue sky of Japan.

In his quarters in Horai Island, a man removed his mask and profited of the little moment of loneliness to give his face a bit of natural light.

Meanwhile in his HQ in the Amazonian forest, another man contemplated the brilliant full moon, but kept his own mask on his face.

Suzaku Kururugi wasn't bearing very well his role as Zero. He wasn't fit for it really, and even if he learned how to play the role of a leader, there were still many detractors who kept on gaining popularity. Suzaku had come into this World without being prepared to act like Zero, so he had decided to let the things happen and thoughts that the other people, still affected by Lelouch's reign, would keep on making the right decisions. He was partly wrong. Because of his inaction, he let the emotionless corporatism gain too much power and now the people were losing faith in their messiah.

It was a lesson he had to learn: a strong will and a kind heart wasn't enough to govern. With the benefit of hindsight Suzaku would never had been able to govern Japan properly should he had became the Knight of One. Suzaku had lost Euphemia, his engagement to the Britannian Army revealed to be useless, he lost his name too, and now he was losing the trust of the people.

"Perhaps it's my punishment."

For more than two decades, Infinity had waited. He didn't want to, but Lelouch had changed the rules and every action needed more subtlety. However, there were very little opposition to the White Knights, or rather, very little people who could oppose him.

Infinity had killed Schneizel, Xingke had passed away quickly, and Zero had lost a year worth of memories. Infinity knew many things, but he ignored the true meaning behind these memory losses. He had first thought that it was an after effect to the power of the Geass, but Jeremiah, who was immune to it, had been affected by these memory losses as well.

"But perhaps it is something else."

* * *

 **Second World**

Bianca Lamperouge was on her bed, thinking about of lot of things. She had finally finished her studies and would enter the real life. First Bianca would be Martinez's assistant, and then she would become a deputy, probably in the state of California. Then she would become a prominent member of a political party, The Orange Party, of course, whose leader was Jeremiah Gottwald, and would become a minister. Then the real deal would begin, and Bianca could ascent easily to the supreme position UFN's leader.

She closed her eyes. "Ruling the world…" Lelouch's daughter mumbled. "It sounds pretty neat."

Bianca fell asleep.

Then, Bianca found herself sitting on a throne, in a room she saw in many videos. She was wearing … a male Ashford Academy uniform?

"My name is Bianca vi Britannia, 102nd Britannian Empress!" She declared while letting out a cliché evil laugh. "Bend the knee or I'll destroy you!"

Suddenly Bianca's face changed, and it turned to her father's when he was young.

Lelouch stood up and removed what seemed to be contact lenses. His eyes were strange, in his two irises there were red sigils.

 _"_ _Acknowledge your Emperor!"_ He commanded, and surprisingly, everyone in the room obeyed.

Images flashed through Bianca's mind.

War, destruction and death. A fight between two champions in Knightmares near the Pendragon's aerial space.

Then, her father's voice resonated on her mind.

 _"_ _The will to destroy the World, and even oneself!"_

Then, Bianca saw a purple flash, and she woke up.

"What a strange nightmare." She said, breathing heavily.

Bianca stood up, and headed to the bathroom. "I need a drink."

In the meantime, Lelouch was on the bathroom, passing water to his face.

Earlier, he dreamt about Euphemia.

It was happening times to times, even after twenty-six years, to still dream about this moment where he accidently ordered his half-sister to slaughter the Japanese.

But this time, it was different.

This night, when Lelouch was speaking to Euphemia in the G-1 and when his Geass suddenly started to become fully active, Euphemia's face changed and Lelouch saw his daughter.

Lelouch removed his two contact lenses and stared at his two Geass through the mirror.

The power on his left eye, Absolute Obedience, could still be deactivated. Lelouch still used it, times to times, it was useful for many things in his work.

But his second Geass hadn't been used for more than 20 years.

Sayoko, Kallen, Jeremiah, Xingke, Rakshata, Todoh, Suzaku, Anya, Cornelia, Nunnally.

With his second Geass, Lelouch brought people back these to this World, and the consciences of those who belonged to this newly-created universe had been forced to occupy the bodies of those whose conscience had been brought there.

Lelouch had become conscious of this fact, but he kept on using his second Geass, on his best friend and on his sister, namely, who were the two most important people in the original World.

"Did I make a mistake by being this selfish?" Lelouch whispered.

Yes.

Because of Lelouch's selfishness, important people who were supposed to watch over the World, the one true World, had been sent there and hadn't been able to continue their task.

When Lelouch used his second Geass on Kallen, Suzaku and Nunnally, something had happened.

A chain reaction no one could have predicted.

The Zero Requiem was supposed to bring peace for at least a millenary, but…

Because the one true World is the one Lelouch vi Britannia has died for.

Because this World is now being tested by the worst of mankind.

Because Lelouch's actions in this World of illusions had indeed changed the fate of the Earth.

Because God has seen the future …

Bianca entered the bathroom, and Lelouch deactivated his second Geass as a reflex.

And, for the second time in his life, he couldn't.

Lelouch's second Geass didn't deactivate.

They were born at the same time, from the same mother, but at two different Worlds.

It was sufficient enough for the Absolute Switch.


	5. The Not So Virtual Reality

**The Not So Virtual Reality.**

 **AN: Yo, I'm back with another chapter. It's a rather short one, simply because I divided it in two. Let it be said that it was at firstsupposed to be the first part of Chapter 2, but I developped my story with the times and I'm glad it's like this. I'll take my time with this story.**

 **And, yeah, I'm back to school, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a while.**

 **Have a good read, gentlemen, and don't forget to review if you enjoyed the chapter, or even if you didn't. They're always appreaciated :D**

* * *

 **Aries Villa, 1/7/1987, 5AM**

At this moment, Bianca Lamperouge was not, strictly speaking, presentable. Her hair were messy, she had bags under her eyes and was wearing an old t-shirt as a pajama. But Bianca didn't care about her appearance right now, she was at home. Lelouch's daughter found her way to the bathroom in the first floor, the one near her parents' bedroom, in order to drink some water.

Bianca opened the door.

She noticed her father, standing in front of the lavabo and staring at the mirror.

Then Bianca saw a weird symbol on her father's right eye.

The same symbol as in her dream.

And then, the only thing she saw was darkness, for a second at least…

 **Los Angeles, 12/6/2043, 8AM**

Sonia Weinberg opened her eyes. She was on her bed, next to her girlfriend Chigusa who was staring at the blonde.

"Have you slept well?" Chigusa asked as she caressed Sonia's cheek.

Sonia smiled. "Of course, I was with you."

Chigusa brought the blonde's head next to hers and planted a kiss on her lips.

Their relationship started seven years ago. At first, it was mostly a game triggered by Chigusa who liked to play with the younger teen, it was nothing serious. They hid it to their family and felt a tremendous amount of adrenaline for that, but the years passed by and the fantasies transformed into true love. They had stopped playing their teenager games and became a real couple and responsible adults.

Many responsibilities were appearing at the same time for Sonia; on this day, she would become a Black Knight, a defender of the weak like her mother, and she'd be able to finally fight against this extremism that threatened her family. The young Ivanov trusted Sonia with sensible information and if she told her father everything she just learned many things could change for the better, or the worse. If the White Knights' plan failed with the arrest of the conspirators, namely Prince William and the leader of the OSI, the enemy could strike. In both cases, war was inevitable…

Chigusa snapped Sonia's dark thoughts as she slipped her hand on her chest, then lower and lower…

Pleasure overcame her concerns for a while.

But then, everything went dark.

For a second.

Sonia found herself somewhere else.

* * *

 **In the other dimension God had created as a reward for the one who saved the World from Charles and Schneizel.**

It was a reflex, a simple reflex, that pushed Sonia to scream.

Lelouch turned to see his daughter, his face showing a mixed expression of disbelief and dread.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sonia stared at the stranger in front of her. 'What's happening? Where am i?' She wondered worryingly in her mind. "Who… who are you?" She asked weakly, her voice betraying the fear she felt at this moment.

Lelouch gasped. His mind made quickly the link: 'There has to be something with my other Geass.' He thought. 'But if that's the case, then…'

The two pair of violet eyes stared at each other during a short silence full of tension.

Suddenly her thoughts became to be clearer. There was only one explanation for her being suddenly here. 'They know.' Sonia thought quickly. 'The White Knights. They fucking know. They've drugged me, kidnapped me and…'

"What did you do to her?!" She snapped icily while raising her fists, threatening the black-haired stranger in front of her.

Lelouch stared at his daughter in disbelief. "Listen…" He said calmly, but she interrupted him.

"What did you do to Chigusa?!" She screamed hysterically.

But before Lelouch got the time to reply, she hit him hard on the face.

 **In the first World.**

Bianca didn't realize it instantly, but she found herself lying somewhere.

And with someone. Someone who had her hand where she shouldn't have put it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed in Chigusa's ears, before getting out from the bed with a start.

Chigusa cringed. "Why do you have to shout out loud, for God's sake?" She mumbled.

'What's happening?' Bianca thought with worry. 'Why am I suddenly on bed with a dyke? ... Sorry, a person of different sexual orientation. But still, what the hell?'

She realized she was naked. Bianca hid her chest with her hand. "Don't stare at me, dammit!"

Chigusa blinked. "What's wrong with you suddenly?"

Bianca blinked. "What."

But then she realized something didn't stick. Bianca wasn't at a random place. She was Home. Nothing could happen to her. Bianca couldn't be home at one point, then lose consciousness and wake up at a place that definitely wasn't hospital. Unless…

Bianca touched her breasts. There was something wrong with them.

'Oh, they're much bigger.' She realized. Bianca didn't inherit of her mother … prominent chest, which wasn't a big deal for her. 'Option A, I suddenly went to a plastic surgery clinic and Alex threw one of her parties to celebrate the thing, I drank too much and I lost my memories.'

Then she saw a bit of her blonde hair. 'Option B, I suddenly realized that I wanted to be a blonde with big boobs so I went to a plastic surgery clinic AND a hair stylist. Then I went to a party with Alex to celebrate and I tested drugs, which had the effect to clear some of my memories.'

Bianca shook her head. 'No, wait, that's the most stupid scenario ever.'

There had to be a logical reason that put her into this situation. Bianca was at home a moment ago, but found herself in blonde, with big breasts and with a naked lesbian at her side. It was the kind of pervert scenario that…

"Wait a second, I think I understand …" Bianca said slowly. "Naoto. That's it!" She exclaimed. "He pulled a stupid prank on me!"

Chigusa cocked her head in confusion. "What's up with Naoto?"

'He must've put his virtual reality helmet on me while I was sleeping.' Bianca thought. 'It's probably his fantasy to role play as a lesbian bimbo or some shit.'

"The little prick!" Bianca cursed in frustration. "He's going to pay for this, oh yes he will."

Bianca walked to the wardrobe and looked for some clothes. "Even if you're an AI, it's still awkward for me that you stare at me naked." She said casually to the naked 'NPC', a.k.a Chigusa, who was lying in the bed.

The silver haired woman wasn't fully awake, and the absurdity of the situation didn't really help to make her think clear either. "I don't understand a damn thing about what you say." She sighed, as her girlfriend was opening a drawer and checking for a bra. "But this drawer's not yours."

Bianca blinked. "Oh."

* * *

 **Second World**

Sonia hit the man, again and again. This stranger didn't retaliate; he just covered his head with his hands to take her hits properly. It was odd, but Sonia didn't care. She was angry, and everything in this man's face screamed at her that he was dangerous, vicious and evil. Or was it anger and fear that clouded her judgment?

Suddenly someone cached her from behind in order to stop Sonia from hitting the man.

"Let me!" Sonia screamed, and then tried to strike with her elbow. But Kallen cached it, and neutralized her daughter.

In two seconds Sonia found herself on the floor, completely immobilized by her opponent, a woman apparently.

"What's wrong with you?" Kallen asked to her daughter. She wasn't really pleased to have been woken up by her daughter hysterical scream at the middle of the night, especially when the same daughter suddenly started to hurt Lelouch for no damn reasons.

Sonia recognized the voice instantly.

She turned her head and saw … her mother.

"Mom?" She asked, speaking in Japanese. "But, how's this possible?"

Kallen stared at her daughter, then at her husband, who was lying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Why the fuck did you attack him, for God's sake?" She asked with the stern tone Sonia knew too well.

Kallen released her grasp and helped her daughter to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Kallen asked to the man with a rather caring tone. It was surprising, for Sonia, to hear her mother speak to a stranger like this.

Kallen helped Lelouch stand up as well. "I'm alright." He said reassuringly, a hand on his ribs. "A couple of bruises, probably. I've known worse."

He found his way to the table and took his contact lenses. "But first…" Lelouch put the contact lenses on his eyes again. Kallen noticed that his right eye had the symbol of Geass.

She narrowed her eyes. "It was active." Kallen stated.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. It was active."

To say that Sonia didn't understand the situation was an understatement. Why was her mother, supposedly in Tokyo for her work, here in this house with this man? Was he her new companion? Hard to tell, Sonia didn't know if her mother would share her love life with her daughter. After all, Sonia didn't share it either. But her mother was in Tokyo, and Sonia was in Britannia. It didn't made any sense.

"Can anyone explain me what the fuck is going on?"

It wasn't Sonia who spoke; well, she would have asked the exact same question, but she had been overtaken by a newcomer in this bathroom.

He was a young teenager with red hair and blue eyes, who reminded Sonia of her little brother Naoto, even if he was a bit different.

"Naoto, language!" Kallen hissed.

The teenager named Naoto passed his hands on his hair. "Yeah, yeah, sorry mum."

Sonia gaped like a fish. What the fuck was going on? There was no way this boy was her little brother Naoto, but she found some resemblances between him and the stranger Sonia hit earlier. Was it his son? It didn't make any sense, unless her mother had a secret life during this whole time –no, it didn't fit- or perhaps Sonia was just having another dream. Yes, that was more than probable: it was a weird, oddly realistic, but senseless dream. After all, one moment ago she was on her bed…

"But come on Bianca." Naoto moaned while staring at what he thought was his sister. "Could you please make less noise? You just woke up everybody in the house."

Sonia blinked. "What?" This wasn't expected.

Lelouch massaged his bruised chin. "Naoto, for this one I allow you to wake up at any hour you want," he said diplomatically, "If you go back to sleep without asking questions." Lelouch then stared at his daughter, or rather the girl that somehow took her place. "And your sister won't scream again, at least for this night."

Naoto shrugged. He wasn't completely awake either. "It's okay with me."

Then he left, leaving Sonia with a million imaginary question marks above her head. She wasn't in enemy territory, after all, and even if she was in a foreign place, Sonia felt like this place was … some sort of home. It was odd in a dream to feel these kinds of things.

"But it isn't a dream." The man said as if he read in her thoughts, staring at her with his penetrating purple eyes.

Sonia stared at him back, then at her mother who looked at Sonia with an incredulous look.

Then Sonia approached the mirror.

Her reflection didn't belong to her.

She wasn't herself. Literally.

Sonia freaked out. She left the bathroom and walked in a corridor. The house seemed to be luxurious, just like the Britannian villas many nobles owned and built in the Britannian district of Tokyo.

There was someone else on this corridor. It was a white-haired woman walking with crutches.

Sonia recognized her instantly.

"I've heard some screams." She said with a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

Sonia stared at her in disbelief. "Your Majesty!"

* * *

 **Original World.**

Bianca had finished putting some clothes: a jean and a skirt; it was rather unpretentious but she didn't really care about her looks for now. She just wanted to be clothed.

"Command Exit Program." Bianca said aloud. "Exit session. Turn off power." She cursed. "Dammit! How do I turn this shit off?!"

Chigusa raised an eyebrow. "How do you turn what off?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Why am I even speaking with an AI?" She muttered.

Chigusa was rather annoyed by her girlfriend odd behavior. It was starting to give her headaches. "Why don't you walk outside for a time? You know, to clear your mind a little."

Bianca opened the bedroom's door. "Oh, so it's an open World? Cool."

She headed to the front door and took a black jacket from the coat rack. Then Bianca search through its pocket and found a card.

"Los Angeles Imperial University." Bianca read aloud. "Sonia Weinberg, EST1, 42/43."

She stared at the card's portrait, then at the mirror hooked at the wall.

"So her name's Sonia." Bianca muttered. "Weinberg… I've heard this family name somewhere…"

Bianca put the jacket and went outside of the apartment.

* * *

 **Second Timeline**

Kallen and Lelouch were alone in the bathroom. The night had been … eventful, and Kallen didn't exactly know what happened there. For no apparent reason, her daughter screamed, then kicked Lelouch in the face and in the chest.

"Are you alright?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch massaged his chin. "Yes. I'm not worried about myself."

She stared at her husband with a severe look. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lelouch lowered his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I think I've accidentally cast my second Geass on Bianca."

Kallen frowned, trying to hide that she began to panic. "What do you mean by that?"

Lelouch winced. "It shouldn't happen, because Bianca doesn't exist, you know, out there. But here's what I know: my second Geass have become fully active, and I looked into Bianca's eyes through the mirror. A second later and she started to scream."

Kallen clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "So our daughter is out there?"

Lelouch nodded silently.

"And there is no way to bring her back?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't know." Lelouch replied. His hands were shaking.

Kallen tried to calm herself. She wanted to grab her husband's collar but it wasn't the best option. Lelouch wasn't responsible for this.

"Find a solution." Kallen said. "Find a solution or else…"

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Or else we'll never see her again."

Then, Kallen embraced him. "I know you'll find a solution. I believe in you and I know it isn't your fault."

Lelouch smiled. "Yes. I'll find a solution. I promise you."

Kallen tapped her husband's shoulders. "At least Bianca isn't in a dangerous place."

"She's probably in our guest's body." Lelouch guessed. "My bet is she's the other you's daughter."

* * *

To say that Sonia Weinberg was surprised was an understatement. Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Britannian Empress was standing right in front of her, wearing a gown and walking with the help of crutches.

"Your Majesty!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

The Empress widened her eyes.

"It has been long since anyone called me by this title." Nunnally admitted. "But you believe I'm the Empress, am I right?"

Sonia nodded. That was probably the only thing that made sense since she had entered in this odd place.

"Yes." Sonia said. The Empress didn't seem satisfied about this answer. She seemed … sad about it, as if she didn't want Sonia to be here.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Nunnally asked.

"Sonia Weinberg." She replied.

Nunnally smiled. "Sonia, that's a nice name. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Sonia replied.

"You must be Kallen and Gino's daughter then." Nunnally guessed. "And you have many, many questions in your head right now."

Sonia nodded again. "Do you know the answers, your Majesty?"

"Please, you can call me Nunnally." She said. "And yes, I know some of the answers."

Then Nunnally called the elevator that was next to her. "Why don't we talk about it in the living room?"

After they descended to the ground floor, Sonia helped the former Empress to sit in an armchair.

"Thank you." Nunnally said politely while Sonia sat on the couch.

"So, can you tell me where we are?" She asked suddenly.

"The easy answer is that you're in Aries Villa." Nunnally answered. "It is the place where I lived with my mother when I was still a child.

"But isn't Aries Villa near Pendragon?" She asked awkwardly. "Pendragon has been bombed during the last war, so…"

"That's right." Nunnally said. "But here, this event didn't happen."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nunnally stared at her niece, or rather at the person that controlled the body of her niece right now. "It's hard to believe, but this is the truth: We live in a World where the events happened differently."

Sonia rubbed her temples; or rather, Bianca's temples. She didn't completely understand what the Empress was implying, but…

"Who am I?" Sonia asked. "I mean, I've seen myself in the mirror, and…"

Nunnally smiled. "You're supposed to be my niece Bianca."

Sonia coughed. "Your niece, but…"

"That's right." Nunnally continued. "My niece. The daughter of Kallen and my brother Lelouch."

Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia.

Sonia put her hands in her head.

"Lelouch." She whispered.

So this stranger, the person she hit … it was him, Lelouch… The Demon Emperor, the tyrant, the heartless ruler of the World who was responsible for so many cruelties that …

"…Didn't happen in this timeline." Someone finished her thoughts in her stead.

Sonia stared at Lelouch vi Britannia, and her mother Kallen, who just arrived in the room.

"You!" She spat. "You were alive during all this time!"

Lelouch averted his gaze.

"Stop this, Sonia." Nunnally ordered. "He's not who you think you are. My brother is a nice person; he's married and has two children."

"I understand your anger." Lelouch continued calmly. "But you have nothing to fear."

Sonia stared at the adults in disbelief. It was a joke, it had to be a stupid joke, and yet…

"How should I believe you? How should I trust you?" Sonia shouted.

"Because you're my daughter." Kallen retorted in Japanese.

She widened her eyes. "You're … You're…"

Kallen sat down on the couch. "I'm not the one who raised you, but it was another me. Your mother is the exact same person as I; it's just that she lost her memories of a certain period of her life."

Sonia calmed down a little. "But what is this place? How come it is possible that…"

"We're living in a special dimension." Lelouch explained. "It's like an alternate version of Earth, in fact." He noticed the skeptical look the dimension traveler gave to him. "And, yes, it is possible, supernatural things does exist in this World, trust me."

"So, in this World, I've married Lelouch." Kallen continued. "And I think it was Gino on the original one."

Sonia nodded. "That's right. Are they other changes like that?"

Lelouch shrugged. "There are many, many changes. But I'm sure you'd like to hear how you've come into that place, am I right?"

Sonia nodded again.

Lelouch sighed. "You see, I posses some kind of supernatural power that give me the possibility to switch people's consciences if they do exist in the two realities." He removed the contact lens on his right eye and showed her his Geass. Lelouch hoped that it would bring his daughter back, but he was disappointed as he realized it did nothing. "I just have to stare at one person with this power activated, and if she exists in the original World, their personalities will be switched. But I can only do it once."

Sonia observed Lelouch's weird eye. "I get the point, but why me? I'm not myself right now."

Lelouch frowned. "I know. It's weird, and it's the first time this abnormality occurs. I accidentally stared at my daughter while my power, my Geass, was activated and this switch occurred. I'm not even able to deactivate it either. And now you're here, even though you don't exist in this World."

"And your daughter, Bianca isn't it?" She asked. Sonia had no choice to take this man's –Lelouch's- explanations as reality. As weird as it was, the prospect of being at some kind of home was way more reassuring than being kidnapped by weird people who messed with her head and gave her those images that made no sense at all.

Kallen nodded. "Yes, her name's Bianca."

'It's just me being paranoid, then.' Sonia thought. 'There is a chance these things might be real.'

"Bianca." Sonia continued. "If you're right, then Bianca is the one controlling my body right now."

* * *

 **Original Timeline**

A blonde young woman was walking on the streets of Los Angeles, persuaded that she was in a virtual reality game. Her name was Bianca Lamperouge, even if everything –her ID, her fingerprints and her DNA- proved otherwise.

'So.' Bianca thought while staring at a municipal wide screen, showing the newest information of the city. 'We're in a virtual representation of Los Angeles.'

Bianca walked on the avenue and arrived at the entrance of the university. Some students and teachers entered the campus.

"Los Angeles Imperial University." She read aloud. "Holy Britannian Empire."

She remembered the university card she found on her jacket. 'Weird, the game says that we're still in Britannia.'

Bianca headed to the entrance. She put out the university card and pressed it on the captor so the door would open. It didn't work.

After five attempts, the guard next to the door approached Bianca. "Do you have any problem?"

Bianca didn't especially want to enter the university, but since she found the card in her jacked she guessed that she'd have to enter it, like some kind of quest or anything.

"My card doesn't work." Bianca said simply while giving it to the guard.

He stared at the card and gave her back. "Your card is from last year." He explained.

Bianca stared at the card again. "Really? Because it's written '42/43', so it's the rightful year."

'Yeah, because if we refer to the Britannian calendar, we're in 2042.' Bianca thought. 'I should stick with the game logics.'

The guard shook his head. "Are you sure you're a student? The school year has ended in July 2043. We're in December now."

Bianca widened her eyes. 'What? It doesn't make any sense. Oh well, it's no big deal but still…'

"I can give you a visitor badge if you want…" The guard began.

She shook her head. "No, that's alright." Then Bianca left the university.

'What's wrong with me?' She wondered in her thoughts. 'I'm in a game and the first reflex I have is going to college. I know I just ended yesterday, but still…'

She walked again on the avenue, continuing to observe the environment. Bianca noticed the imposing building in the horizon, something that didn't exist in the real life Los Angeles.

'Well, this game is quite impressive.' Bianca thought with a grin. 'It's highly realistic for a simple porn virtual reality game …'

Bianca gulped. "It's too realistic."

There was something terribly wrong with this. It had been half an hour and Bianca hadn't been able to see one thing that proved that she was in a game. Her five senses were working perfectly, it was a first in the virtual reality gaming. The level of technology required to create a perfect reality was too huge to even exist yet: in clear, Bianca would've heard of this, especially when her little brother Naoto was a fan of the new technologies, and would have gloated to no end if he ever get these kinds of things.

Now, Bianca started to become worried. What was this place? She recognized some of the places in Los Angeles, since she had visited the city many times before, but many things were different.

The giant screen posed in the building in front of her stopped showing ads. What caught Bianca's eye was that it was now showing a certain flag that only existed in the history books.

The Britannian Flag.

"Now her Majesty Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, will address the nation."

Bianca widened her eyes. "What the hell?"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, what the hell indeed.**


	6. Unpredicted Disruptions

**Unpredicted Disruptions.**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter of Divine Intervention.**

 **I apologize, because the storyline is kinda slow right now. I have so much to want to write and there are so many situations to develop that I had to cut this chapter again because he'd become too long. This is part 2 of 3 of the original chapter I had in mind. But then again, I enjoy writing this story, so it's not that bad.**

 **Have a good read, and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

 **One hour earlier.**

 **Britannian Imperial Palace.**

The news of the resign of the Autonomous Republic of Colombia's Prime Minister, Raul Jimenez, had been revealed in the early morning. Empress Nunnally was having an appointment with her counselor in Diplomacy, her half-brother William, and the Britannian Prime Minister, Claudio Darlton.

"I've sent Bornstein to Bogota." Claudio said to the Empress. "We'll just hope he'll appease the tensions and explain our position to the Colombian people."

Nunnally was thoughtful. Lord Cornelius Bornstein, the minister of internal affairs, might be a little bit old, both in age and in his way of thinking, but he was effective at his post of leader of the Britannian Police. Perhaps he was too effective …

"He might seem a little bit reassuring for the reactionary electors of Colombia." She admitted. "Perhaps we need him more than we thought."

Claudio nodded in approbation. "You're right, Majesty, because if we don't pay attention there is a high risk that Ivanov will take control of the Colombian Parliament. We need his censor motion to fail."

"May I go as well in Bogota?" William asked suddenly. "I can meet the leaders of the other parties in Britannia's name and set up a coalition rallied behind the provisory chief of the Colombian government, the vice- Prime minister."

Nunnally stared at her half-brother cautiously. "You'd do that? Ivanov is your cousin."

William smiled. "Yet he threatens the stability of the Empire. He might not have to be treated as a traitor, but whatever he schemes needs to fail."

Nunnally didn't know if her brother was sincere or not. When she was blind, Nunnally had the ability to know if people were lying or not, simply by touching their hands and feeling their heartbeats. But now, she couldn't rely on this.

"Very well." She said finally.

Once they left, Nunnally contacted two people for a video-conference. Their faces appeared on the giant screen posed on the room's wall.

Kaguya Sumeragi, Prime Minister of Japan, Jiang Lihua, the Chinese Empress. China was the first economical power, just before Britannia, and Japan was the first provider of military officers among the Black Knights. It was still the evening in Tokyo and in Luo Yang, while it was already the early morning in Los Angeles.

"Why did you call us, your Majesty?" Lihua asked. She wasn't as smart as Kaguya, but she was loved by her subjects which made her as influential as Nunnally.

"I would like to discuss about the crisis my country suffers." Nunnally declared.

Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "I thought we'd talk about this matter at our next meeting in Honolulu, in three days."

"There had been unpredicted disruptions in Bogota's government." The Britannian Empress explained calmly. "The events aren't in our favor and there is a real risk that Colombia will gain its independence."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "A risk? We're talking about the auto-determination of one people." She retorted. "Unless you're feeling upset about letting one of your colonies choose its destiny, but I doubt it. Or at least, I hope so, because I do have some faith in you."

The Japanese Prime Minister was a very cunning woman; Lelouch had warned Nunnally that people like Kaguya would want to take the upper hand by using kindness and forgiveness as an excuse to dictate some of their conditions. It took many years for Nunnally to fully understand the meaning of it: in two decades, many countries, organizations and associations reclaimed concessions from Britannia simply because it once was a threatening and unequal nation. Many people refused to see –for their own interests- that Britannia's nature had deeply changed. Sadly, it was probably because of these people that the nostalgic of the old Britannian regime were so popular nowadays.

"We both know that if Colombia gains the independence, Ivanov will control it." Nunnally objected. "Prime Minister Jimenez just resigned because of an unfortunate scandal and he was one of the few leaders to be both in favor of the UFN's policies and loyal to the crown. Ivanov has planned to launch a censor motion on the Colombian Government, and if he succeeds we'll be sure Colombia will gain the independence, just like Brazil did 3 years ago." She lowered her eyes, showing an expression of slight sadness. "It will leave the Colombian people into Ivanov's mercy."

"But he still needs the absolute majority, doesn't he?" Lihua asked innocently. "I think that the BNF has less than one quarter seats in the Bogota parliament."

Nunnally sighed. "It isn't as simple." It could have been way easier if the politicians simply followed their conscience and admitted that the most important thing to do was preventing Rudolf Ivanov from ruling Colombia. "Ivanov and the Britannian National Front are highly influential. Many corporations and politicians either support his cause or see an interest in rallying him."

Kaguya was thoughtful. "And if he succeeds, many other countries will leave the United Federation of Nations. It is quite disappointing that this man, who insults and disrespects the Japanese Nation is still able to speak freely."

Nunnally narrowed her eyes. Kaguya was subtly accusing Britannia to be too permissive regarding the xenophobic –or rather the anti-Japanese- speeches. "He had attended five trials for defamation, apology of illegal behavior and public insults, but the charges weren't serious enough for him to be condemned." And, in the meantime, the Britannian National Front accused the Britannian Government to be too harsh against 'patriotic opinions' in the medias and in the tribunals, simply because Japan told them so. "Besides, Ivanov isn't the only one posing a problem; he's merely the figure of an ideology that becomes more and more popular every day."

"That's because your government was too permissive in the matter of spreading anti-Japanese propaganda in the Medias." Kaguya retorted. "Have you forgotten what Britannia has done to the Japanese people?"

The Empress sighed. She knew Kaguya wanted to protect Japan's interests, but she seemed to take profit a little too much of Nunnally's kindness. She was one of the few Britannian rulers that allowed someone to disrespect her nation, much to the patriots' dismay.

"We haven't forgotten." Nunnally replied diplomatically. "However, it is not the time to look for a responsible to blame, and I haven't call you to do so. I would like us to take action."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"You want Ivanov to be condemned." Nunnally stated. "And I don't want him to take the Colombian people in hostage. It isn't like with Brazil; because as much as I hate to admit, this regime may be a bit conservative, but it isn't reproducing my father's policies. However, Ivanov had made it quite clear that his rule will follow the ancient Britannian doctrine. We cannot avert our gaze on that matter, because everyone will lose if Ivanov succeeds."

Experience had shown her that being kind wasn't always sufficient to push people into making the right decisions. Nunnally had to show them the interests behind it: Kaguya would have never helped Britannia to prevent the independence of one area, but if it helped one of Japan's best ally to win the struggle against extremism, then …

"Alright." Kaguya said finally. "Japan will support you."

"China will support you too." Lihua added, even if she had no clue of how to really help the Britannian Empress to solve this crisis.

Nunnally let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my friends."

Even if their interests sometimes diverged, the three female rulers still had a certain friendship they could rely on in times of need. Kaguya's mask of professionalism and stubborn politician was only wear when serious matters were involved, and sometimes helped Nunnally, and Lihua to keep her feet on the ground. The World wasn't easy, people could not always have what they want from their friends, or their allies, but they could always find a middle ground, a way to cooperate.

"So, what do you exactly need?" Kaguya asked, her face showing a lighter personae.

Nunnally hesitated for a second. 'If this communication ever leaks, then…' She thought again at what would happen if Ivanov ever get a hold on the recording of this future conversation and decided to be a little bit more subtle about it.

"The Black Knights are free to investigate without the avail of one judge." The Britannian Empress said. "And the BKIS doesn't need a vote from the UFN's supreme council to be used in operations."

"So does the OSI." Kaguya pointed out.

Nunnally shook her head in bitterness. Gino had been advising her yesterday about the next course of actions and he concluded that the OSI wasn't trustworthy anymore. It was true that the Britannian intelligence hadn't received the best treatments on Nunnally's rule, and she feared that the director, Gordon Cheney, and many other executives from the Office would want to see her abdicating. It was hard to admit, but Nunnally couldn't rely on the OSI anymore.

"I would prefer it to be an international action." Nunnally said finally.

Kaguya nodded slowly. "I understand. I'm going to Horai tomorrow morning so I'll speak to Zero about it; he'll probably send you General Todoh and the authorization to use the BKIS in order to solve the crisis."

Zero, despite suffering a wave of unpopularity, was still the leader of the Black Knights. Five years before he had been elected Supreme Chairman of the UFN, and many people didn't like the fact that he accumulated these two mandates. Twenty years ago, no one would have cared, but now it seemed like Suzaku had made another political mistake. But still, many people still relied on Zero and saw in him a victim of the power-hungry, stubborn politicians who denied his leadership while others swore that he was a failed messiah, simply because he wasn't wise enough to govern the UFN, or it was much likely that Zero failed to grant all of their own wishes, which was impossible. And Nunnally, Nunnally simply saw in him the childhood friend, the brother-in-law (in another universe!) and the kind-hearted Suzaku she always knew. Even though he wasn't as smart as Lelouch, Nunnally would always support him.

"Thank you." The Britannian Empress said finally. "You've been a great help to me."

Lihua smiled. "We'll hope everything will turn out for the better."

The communication stopped shortly after, leaving Nunnally alone in her thoughts. Did she make the right decision? Would it have been wiser to let the crisis be solved by Claudio, the one elected by the people? What would Lelouch do?

"I know how he would have done it." Nunnally said bitterly. One use of his demonic power, Geass, and everything came to order. Order… Nunnally didn't want order; she wanted peace, harmony and understanding. Using the force was like admitting her father was right…

But she had to face the facts; the days where people only sought for happiness and harmony were over, they wanted something else. What was it? Nunnally didn't know. Perhaps they wanted a strong leader, a new bearing to rely on, an authority figure. There were times when Nunnally thought that she wasn't at her rightful place, that she was too kind and weak to be Empress, too dependent from Zero and the UFN to be a proper ruler of Britannia, but…

 _'_ _You're wrong, you're not weak. Your strength resides in your heart, in your kindness. On that, you're stronger than me, little sister.'_

It was true: her brother might have used despicable methods to achieve his means, lied to her and did horrible things, he still believed in her and Nunnally still hold Lelouch a place in her heart.

The Britannian Empress was the ruler of one billion of living souls: Britannians, but also Colombians, Mexicans, Cubans, Argentineans and many other peoples were under her responsibility, from Alaska to Patagonia. The United Federations of Nations divided the Empire into many nations, creating the special regime of Autonomous Republics whose population wouldn't be represented on the council, so Britannia wouldn't have too many influence. Today, the population of South Britannia felt like they had been abandoned by the crown, not because it was the truth but because someone kept telling them this over and over that they started to truly believe it to be the truth. Despite being a constitutional monarchy, despite the institution of these semi-autonomous regimes, The Britannian Empress still had some responsibility towards these people, Pureblooded Britannians and former numbers alike, because they wanted to rely on their Empress. At least that was what Lelouch would say to her.

Nunnally called her press agent.

"Your Majesty?" She asked with a professional tone.

"Milly, can you set up a public announcement for me?" Nunnally asked. Milly Ashford was a childhood friend, someone Nunnally could always trust. When she arrived in this World, Nunnally noticed that Milly was having a great career of journalist. The former president of the student council accepted without blinking to be Nunnally's press agent.

"May I ask for when?" Milly asked on the phone.

"As soon as possible." Nunnally needed to speak before Ivanov get the chance to. The parliamentary sessions in Bogota opened at 1PM of the local time zone, so Nunnally had only less than three hours before her.

"My dear and loyal subjects…"

* * *

Bianca couldn't believe her eyes. Her aunt Nunnally, who chose to stay at home and not to work, was now the Britannian Empress? Euphemia she could understand; she was, after all, the leader of the Black Knights. Bianca's father, Lelouch, would have made a more than decent Emperor too, but why Nunnally? What happened here?

Bianca listened to the speech. Her aunt was talking about the former Prime Minister of Colombia who resigned because of some scandal revealed to the press, then to the Brazilian regime and its president, a Britannian named Henderson.

'Henderson …' Bianca thought. 'As in Henderson, the Britannian regent whose stubbornness led Britannia to its downfall?'

Bianca always wondered what would the World looked like if Britannia didn't cease to exist and turned into an okay nation. Perhaps she just got the answer.

Suddenly the name 'Ivanov' was pronounced, and it caught her attention.

"These nobles who proclaim themselves true protector of the Britannian people have been raised in the belief that their lives are more important than anyone else. For their personal gain, and glory, the leaders of the Britannian National Front have created a clash in our society, triggered ethnical conflicts and divided us. In this troubled times, I, Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the realm, solemnly ask you to choose the path of unity and tolerance."

Bianca was speechless. She never realized that her aunt could be suited for such a position than the throne.

"I remember." Bianca mumbled. "I remember when father told me that there were things that existed beyond human knowledge."

Was this alternate reality part of these things? Did her father know about it? Bianca didn't know the answers to these questions, but she was sure of one thing: this World felt real.

She grinned. 'Well, it's a pretty cool adventure that awaits me!'

* * *

 **Second timeline**

Even though it was one of the most infamous history characters existing, Sonia Weinberg didn't know many things about the Demon Emperor. She wasn't the only one of course: little was truly known about Lelouch vi Britannia. Many facts were being kept in the dark about the young boy who single-handedly conquered the World in less than two months, but Sonia's entourage knew some more. Lelouch had been her mother's classmate, and Villetta, Chigusa's mother, had been acting as a gym teacher at Ashford Academy to spy on him for Emperor Charles. That was all; Empress Nunnally always refused to divulge any other information on him, which entertained the myth of a demon returning from the depths of hell…

"You seem tired. Do you want some coffee?"

But here he stood, a middle-aged family man with a couple of bruises on his face. Sonia's doing. She didn't know if she should feel ashamed or proud to have hit him.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

The Lelouch vi Britannia from the history books was the very definition of evil, and Sonia's parents' testimonies seemed to go in that way too, but…

Lelouch smiled. "It's alright." He said with a reassuring tone. "It must be hard for you, to be suddenly dragged away from home into a situation you can't possibly understand. Even if it was unintentional, I apologize for bringing you here."

Sonia blinked. It was really hard to believe that the man that stood before her and the Demon Emperor were the same person.

"It's … okay. I think." She said awkwardly.

"I understand." Lelouch said. "So, would you mind telling us what is happening out there?"

Sonia stared at him with a quizzical look. "What, you don't know?"

He shrugged. "Not really. There is no real connection between the two Worlds, except for …" Lelouch showed his right eye with his finger.

"Oh yes, Geass." Sonia said thoughtfully.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes."

"I'm very curious of what your life looks like." Sonia's mother from a parallel universe said suddenly.

"Yes, me too." Nunnally added.

She sighed. There was no reason to be afraid, because there was nothing Sonia could do to change this. She was still stuck here, where everyone she knew seemed to be different, even herself…

"My life's pretty average in fact." Sonia said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm working in a bar in Los Angeles with my … childhood friend."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Chigusa?"

Sonia wondered briefly how he knew, but then remembered that she kind of screamed her name just after she arrived here. "Yeah."

"The name seems oddly familiar." Nunnally said. "Isn't she Ohgi and Villetta's daughter?"

Sonia's face brightened. "Exactly."

Lelouch had an amused smirk on his face. "So, Chigusa is your lover and…"

Her eyes widened. "How did you…"

Lelouch paused. Kallen and Nunnally stared at the scene, a bit confused.

"How did I figure out?" Lelouch asked. "That's because I've never seen this facial expression on Bianca before."

Sonia gulped. She hid her secret for, like, six years to her entourage and this man, Lelouch, just figured out the truth instantly.

"Was that so obvious?" Sonia asked rhetorically.

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Well, it is Lelouch we're talking about."

"I'm truly happy for you." Nunnally added sincerely.

"Yeah, that's cool." Lelouch said casually.

"We're okay with that." Kallen continued. "We're tolerant, you know."

Lelouch shrugged. "Hey, I'm the kind of tolerance."

Sonia pinched the bridge of –or, more precisely, Bianca's – nose. "Hey, it's not a big deal." She said matter-of-factly.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, but that's kind of ironic."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Kallen cleared her throat. "Well, Bianca is kind of…"

"Just a little bit, only slightly…" Nunnally continued awkwardly.

Sonia stared at them oddly. "Homophobic?"

Lelouch tilted his head. "I wouldn't say that but…"

"A little bit." Kallen admitted. "She doesn't realize it, but yes, we have to be honest."

"Objectively, no." He corrected. "But Bianca's the kind to be easily bothered…"

Lelouch was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from the recent universe-traveler.

"Sorry." Sonia said quickly as she put a hand to her-Bianca's mouth.

"No harm done." Nunnally said softly. "But perhaps you should go to sleep."

"I don't understand why I'm so tired." Sonia said in disbelief.

Lelouch stared at his daughter-in-law-from-another-universe with a smile. "That's because you feel Bianca's physical tiredness. She just ended a very exhausting series of exams and slept very little tonight."

Sonia nodded. "I get it. I'll sleep on the couch, if you don't mind."

Kallen and Nunnally shook their heads. "You can use Bianca's bedroom." Nunnally proposed. "After all…" But then she stopped as reality hit her again. It was hard to admit, but her niece was gone. Perhaps she would come back, and Nunnally knew that Lelouch would do anything to bring her back, but what if…

"I'll accompany you to her room." Kallen said, feeling her sister-in-law's distress.

Lelouch looked at the two women leaving the room. Suddenly he sat on the couch, and dropped the mask of self-control he showed to them.

"I'm sorry."

Nunnally stared at her brother with sorrow. "It's not your fault."

"I know." Lelouch put his hands on his face, perhaps to hide the distress he felt. "But I'm afraid."

Her sister smiled sadly. "You're not accustomed to be afraid."

Lelouch chuckled bitterly. "You're right. There were so few uncertainties in my life these last years."

"You're afraid she won't be going back." Nunnally stated. "But I'm sure you'll find a way to bring her home."

Lelouch smiled at her sister. "Thanks." He said before showing a depressed face again. "Yes, I feel dread at the idea of being completely powerless."

There was a pause, a moment of heavy silence in the room where the two siblings did nothing but stare at each other. After many years of struggle, wars and separations Nunnally and Lelouch had been able to be reunited from the two Worlds that separated them. After the Black Rebellion, and then after the Requiem, where Lelouch had been given the opportunity to go back in time. They lived separated from each other for three years after Lelouch's resurrection, with him doing his rebellion a second time and her ruling Britannia as the Empress. Lelouch choose to follow his heart, and decided to use his second Geass on her sister to bring her back with him. The main difference with now was that Lelouch had the power to reunite with his sister from the very beginning.

He allowed himself to let a tear swelling down his cheeks.

"She will find out." He stated with a broken tone. "About my true self. About what I did out there."

"So did I." Nunnally retorted in order to reassure him. "And so did Kallen. And we forgave you."

Lelouch wiped out the tear with his hand. "Perhaps she will too, but it will take some time."

Nunnally lowered her eyes. She wouldn't forget the brief times when she hated Lelouch; when she had opened her eyes in the Damocles, her caring, kind-hearted brother had been replaced by a cold, emotionless and cruel Demon. But Nunnally realized after that she made the mistake to trust her eyes, and had been fooled by the mask her brother was wearing.

"She will understand." Nunnally said. "Bianca is a lot like you, actually."

He chuckled bitterly. "Unlike me, she's innocent."

"But she's not as naïve as I was." Nunnally retorted. "You taught her to understand the World's mechanics, and even if she's not perfect..."

Lelouch abandoned his depressed face, and flashed a small grin of pride. "I don't care because she didn't have to witness what I had to witness; Bianca and Naoto have grown up away from the dangers we had to face, and it's all that matters to me."

* * *

 **First Timeline**

It all began when Bianca decided to dye her hair in black. She had wandered in the streets of Los Angeles for an hour and then found a shopping gallery to spend her time.

At one moment, Bianca noticed a small hairdressing salon and entered the place.

"Hello, can I help you?" An employee asked. It was an average middle-aged woman.

"It's for dying my hair." Bianca replied simply. It was awfully odd to stare at herself in the mirror and see a stranger. At least, with the same hair color she'd have some more familiar looks.

'Perhaps I should buy purple contact lenses too.' Bianca thought.

"Sure." The employee replied. "May I ask you to pay first? It's the company's policy, I apologize if it may seem unpleasant."

Bianca shrugged. "I don't mind."

They headed to the cash register and Bianca sorted her –or rather, this Sonia girl's- mean of payment; some sort of device that what Bianca had, well, in the real World. (to her perspective, at least) It worked with a secret code, but it was merely because Bianca was special. Well, special in the sense that she had some small privileges with her being the daughter of a prominent UFN employee. Bianca didn't figure in many lists, and her bank account was completely confidential and anonymous. For the common people, the identity of the person was appearing on the screen so the cashier would notice if the device was stolen or not. So the common people's payment device didn't require a code…

"Your secret code, please."

'Shit, shit, shit!' Bianca cursed in her mind.

It was bad. Bianca had approximately 20 pounds in real money, which was only enough to buy a decent lunch. The phone she had on her pocket also required a secret code, much to her annoyance.

"Well, I'm waiting." The cashier said impatiently.

Bianca made an effort on herself to hide her frustration. "I think I've forgot my secret code." She lied while taking her payment device –who looked like a key ring- and putting it back in her vest. "I have such a crappy memory." She finished with a fake giggle.

The hairdressing employee raised an eyebrow. "Well, you can still pay with your phone."

"Battery problem." Bianca replied with a straight face.

"Maybe with cash, then?" The employee asked. It seemed like she was losing patience.

"I don't have enough on me." Bianca replied truthfully, for once.

She sighed. "And the RFID chips…"

Bianca stared at the commoner with an intense glare. "Have I heard right? Have you said RFID?"

The hairdresser employee had a hard time maintaining the gaze. "Well, it is a mean of payment, and you don't need a secret code, but I assume that…"

"Look at me." Bianca said sharply. "Do I look like a sheep?"

The other woman was deeply shocked by her behavior. "I beg your pardon?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I need to be traced like some fucking cattle?" She snapped icily. "My father gives orders to the most influent people in the planet and they just bow their heads and say thanks."

The poor cashier was on her knees, crying and pleading for her life. "Please, your Highness." She begged. "I apologize for my behavior. I didn't know, I didn't know…"

At least, it was what Bianca wanted to reply to the poor employee that did nothing wrong, but she restrained from doing so. Bianca had to keep up the appearances, after all, even if she wanted to release her frustration.

"…And the RFID chips would have been an alternative but we aren't equipped for receiving payment from them." The employee continued her talk, oblivious of what just happened in Bianca's mind.

She blinked. "Well, I don't have one anyway."

"If you have a problem with your code you should go see your bank." The employee proposed.

Bianca nodded absently. "Yeah, I'm going to do that."

She walked away from the hairdresser shop, completely lost in her thoughts. It was wrong, she knew it was wrong to have that anger on people every time the World didn't turn to her direction, when things didn't go Bianca's way. It was always convenient to blame the others when one couldn't blame himself, but she couldn't avoid it. It was stronger than her; deep inside she had a slight fascination for violence, and didn't see good and evil the same way as people did. She was smart, but when she observed the other people she couldn't help but feel superior to them. It was troubling, to see the stark contrast between her family and the other people that sometimes, Bianca wondered if it had something to do with her blood. However, Lelouch's daughter didn't want to be superior because of her blood, which was a paradox in a way. She was just Bianca, the girl who wanted to govern because she understood concepts that the masses couldn't possibly understand; she was a person with her own rules, her own opinions; she was someone who'd never followed anyone or anything besides her parents.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention when she bumped into a man passing by.

* * *

Alexander Ivanov was sitting on a bench of a park in the campus of the Los Angeles University, staring at his phone with determination.

He just went to Sonia's bar in order to discuss about an eventual meeting with her father: Gino Weinberg, the military counselor of Empress Nunnally. Unfortunately, Sonia wasn't there.

During all these years, Alex had to keep up the appearances, in order to hide any weaknesses from his father. Not because he didn't want to disappoint him, but because he was terrorized by him.

But Alexander wasn't afraid anymore.

He searched for his father's name in his phone's list and called him.

Alexander took a deep breath and stuck the phone to his ear.

"Son?" Rudolf's voice reached his ears. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, father." Alexander replied with a surprisingly calm tone. "I look forward to listen to your speech on the parliament."

"Me too." He said. "But you've not called me to talk about my intervention on the parliament, aren't you?"

His father had the ability to read between the lines, and to understand where people really wanted to go during a conversation. 'Well, try to guess this.' Alex thought cynically.

"I spent the night thinking about it." Alexander began, doing his best to keep the control of his tone. "I've seriously considered the question and now I'm sure or my choice. Do you want to hear it?"

The seconds of silence were intensely heavy.

"I'm all ears." Rudolf said finally.

Alex took another breath and closed his eyes.

"I wish to enter the party."

The sentence was coded, of course, and his father knew exactly what the party was truly referring to.

The White Knights.

Alex didn't lie; he had seriously considered the question during the night, and understood that it was the best thing to do. He would spy on his father's organization, and feed information to the good guys, his father's enemies.

It was hard to face the reality of things, but Alex knew that deep inside he didn't fully value his life as much as he thought. He would gladly sacrifice himself if it ever helped to put his father into custody, or even to kill him.

"I'm proud of you, son." Rudolf said, and Alexander wondered if he was telling the truth. "And, of course, you're allowed to join the group."

Most of the White Knights were members of the aristocracy, so they wanted to build their own dynasty. Integrating a member's child into the group was accepted, even encouraged. Alex knew it was one of their main weaknesses.

"Thank you, father." Alex replied, faking gratitude. "I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure of it." Rudolf replied. "How about you depart for Bogota tomorrow?"

He widened his eyes. 'Shit!'

His father spoke as if he gave him the choice, but Alex had no illusions, it was an order. Alex wasn't prepared for it to be so soon; he wanted at least a couple of days to prepare himself mentally for this hardship.

He knew he made a dumb move, influenced by his desire of justice and his sudden burst of courage. He had lacked wisdom, discernment, and it might cost him his goal.

Alexander exhaled completely in order to dissipate a bit of stress.

"So be it, then." He said to his father and to himself. "I'll be at home for tomorrow at noon."

"Very well." His father replied. "You've made the right choice, my son."

Then Alexander hung up the phone, and against all odds, burst out laughing. It was the kind of laugh that was more close to a mental breakdown than anything.

"You bet I've made the good choice, asshole!"

* * *

Bianca, annoyed because she couldn't have been able to pay something, accidentally bumped into someone when she stormed off the hairdresser salon.

"I'm, ahem, sorry." She said apologetically while scratching her head in embarrassment. "I wasn't looking in front of me."

Her collateral victim just smiled at her. "No harm done." He said reassuringly. The passerby was a young Asian man with a tanned skin, probably in his mid-twenties.

The man stared at her with a surprised look, as if he had recognized her.

"Sonia, is that you?" And he did, well, sort of.


	7. Taking Revenge on Life

**Taking Revenge On Life.**

 **AN : Hey guys ! It's been a while since I've posted a chapter of this story. For multiple reasons, one of them being that I lost what I was writing. Twice. And I dropped it for a while, second is a lack of motivation in writing fanfictions.**

 **Anyway, I'm back in the game now and I hope this new chapter will satisfy you. Enjoi :D**

* * *

 _'_ _Rudolf V. Ivanov, how can I not think that you aren't the epitome of the loser? You don't deserve my wrath. The only thing you deserve is a bullet in the heart.'_

 **Flashback**

 **9/9/2018**

 **Bogota, Imperial Colony of Colombia.**

 _Soon, it would be over._

 _There would be no more walls, no more overly-resistant glass, no more guards bringing new prisoners each day, no more walls too close to each other, no more humiliating straitjacket, no more of this insipid food served twice a day, no more overly uncomfortable stone bank who was supposed to serve as a bed, no more of these dreams when he was weak enough to sleep, no more never-ending times of thinking, cursing, fearing, rehashing…_

 _Today, all of it will end._

 _Rudolf Vladimir Ivanov's execution was planned for that day._

 _And, along with it, the Noble house of Ivanov would die, too._

 _One day, many centuries ago, a Russian peasant saved the life of the Tsar's only child, and as a reward, received a noble title. One of his descendants, Vladimir, barely escaped an early death caused by the revolution of proletariat. He fled the near-dead Russian Empire and managed to reach Britannia. There, he found his much needed help in the helping hand of the Earl of Bogota, who set up a marriage between Vladimir and his own daughter. In order to show his eternal recognition to Britannia by giving back his life, Vladimir made everything in order to stop the civil war between the South and North of the Empire. Eventually, he succeeded and assured his family a comfortable position. And now, his great-grand son was being incarcerated, simply for belonging to the family of an insurgent._

 _The young Rudy didn't know if the shouts he heard were real or not. Not like it mattered, anyway. In a couple of hours, the guards would come to draw him out of this cell in order to receive a dozen of rifle bullets, with the courtesy of his Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia._

 _It would've been so nice of him to end Rudy's sufferings quickly, but no, he had to stay in this cell for one month, two weeks, three days… the clock in front of his cell was keeping him from losing the track of the time. It was a worse sentence than death, Rudolf thought, to destroy one's family, homeland, honor, and let him lose one's sanity, day after day._

 _His father, Lord Alexis, had been pushed into insurgence when Lelouch stripped him from his rank, along with every other nobles of the Empire. And then, what did Rudolf do to avenge him? Nothing, he did nothing but hide. But what could he do? His supports, or rather his fathers, were either dead or refused to speak to him. That was when Rudy realized that he was completely and entirely alone. He had never made any true friends, and now, the two people he cared about were gone. His sister Catherine, who served in the Britannian Army, died in the line of duty earlier that year._

 _At least her honor was safe._

 _Yeah, that was how Rudolf was supposed to think. A post-mortem medal and a name on a memorial couldn't appease his sorrow. How could it? The only beings whom he cared about in this twisted World were dead. His father was like an inspiration to him, and Catherine… his sister was probably the only person he truly loved in this twisted World._

 _The thing that appeased him a little bit right now was that he would join her today._

 _The Ninth of September._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday, big sister." Rudy mumbled weakly._

 _And then, just when he said that, the guards opened his cell. At this moment, the young Lord Ivanov was so sure that they came for sending him before a firing squad. The words the guard said to him would be graved to his head for the rest of his life._

 _"_ _You're free." One of the guards declared. "Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, he has been killed by Zero."_

 _Rudolf couldn't remember how relieved he felt when he heard these words, and how grateful to Zero he had been back then. However he remembered that it gave him the strength to move on, and the will to take revenge on life…_

* * *

"If only what I heard was the truth, back then…" Rudolf muttered aloud. "Things would've been so much better. Or were they?" Two days later, a friend of his father, Lord Henderson, had stated that Zero couldn't have been Zero since he was Zero in the first place. It felt like a betrayal in his heart, and until then Rudolf didn't trust any of these fake messiah's followers. On top of that, his alliance with the Hendersons and Novak allowed him to restore his familly's fortune in the blink of an eye.

And now, the leader of the Britannian National Front was in Bogota, on the parliament of Colombia, witnessing the demise of Prime Minister Jimenez from his deputy seat, located at far-right of the assembly.

"And it is with great sadness that I must cede to this harassment from the Medias." Jimenez declared to the assembly. "And I declare officially my demission from the government."

Four years before, his 'comrade' and business partner Andrej Novak had set up a trap on the man who would have one day become the leader of Colombia: when Jimenez was stopped by a red light upon driving his car, a pretty teenage girl ran to him, feigning to be running from someone. Jimenez, just like any normal human being would do, let the girl in and drove her away from her 'assaulter'. Then, in order to thank him, the girl kissed Jimenez, allowing some hidden paparazzi to take a really nice photo of a politician snogging a minor prostitute. Because yes, the girl was minor, and sold her body to people. And this time, she had been paid to do this little bit of acting, in exchange for a bit of money. What would people do for money these days? In any case, the photos were kept during four years and the White Knights waited the good moment to publish them. And this good moment was right now.

The former Prime Minister Jimenez left the assembly under the shouts and protests of the deputies, who were mostly from the right wing.

The president of the parliament spoke up. "Silence. Silence!"

But the deputies didn't obey.

"Please." The old man pleaded, but it was useless. "The vice-Minister Enrico Smith will assume the interim, until a new head is elected by the people in next years' elections…"

Suddenly, Ivanov stood up, and, with a wave of his hand, ordered them to be silent. The protests faded away immediately.

'Do you see that, old man?' Rudolf thought smugly. 'Unlike you, I hold the real power in my hand.'

The leader of the opposition left his seat and reached the stairs. He descended them slowly.

"Where are you going? I don't recall giving you the permission to speak, Lord Ivanov." The old president said sternly. "Lord Ivanov?"

Rudolf didn't listen to him. He advanced to the central tribune and climbed up the stairs on the right.

"Lord Ivanov?" The president continued his rant. "This behavior is unfit for this assembly!"

The deputies were staring at him with wide eyes. In twenty years no one showed that few respect for a democratic institution.

"I'm sorry, mister president, that I have allowed myself to speak." Rudolf Ivanov began on a light tone. "If being disobedient is my crime, then I stand guilty."

He could hear a few laughs in the assembly. Rudolf smirked for a second, and then took a more stern expression.

"Raul Jimenez was the leader of this glorious country that is Colombia." Ivanov said. "And who put him here? The answer seems obvious to me. We are in a democracy, if I still recall, so the Colombians were the one who put him here."

"Are you blaming the people for his election?" The old president mused.

Rudolf refused to laugh and shook his head. "Can I blame them for believing that Jimenez was a proper human being? Hardly. We ourselves were far from knowing who he really was." Then he stared at the left wing of the parliament with a nasty glare. "However, I cannot help but believe that some of his closest friends knew his … illegal tendencies."

This time, the protests came from the left wing of the parliament.

"Can we really trust those who put a pedophile on a pedestal?!" Ivanov exclaimed, feigning indignation perfectly. "Can we truly trust a government who betrayed us? The answer is obvious, I think."

This time, no one dared to interrupt him.

"These new events have confirmed my resolve." Ivanov said. "This government is rotten. And yet, it is still supported by the crown, and the Black Knights. I do believe it is the right time to prove our integrity and our independence. I demand a vote of no confidence!"

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

At a commercial centre, a certain blonde young woman accidently bumped into a young man by storming out of the hairdresser.

"I'm, ahem, sorry." Bianca said apologetically while scratching her head in embarrassment. "I wasn't looking in front of me."

The man just smiled at her. "No harm done."

Then he stared at her more closely, and his expression changed.

"Sonia, is that you?"

Bianca was taken aback by his question. "No, my name's Bianca." She corrected a bit too quickly. Then she realized that this guy probably knew her as 'Sonia Weinberg', which was a freaking coincidence, considering how big this city was.

The guy blinked for a few seconds, then said "Oh, forgive me then."

Bianca's first thought was 'why the heck does he apologize for? I'm the one who's bumped into him.' But then she realized that he was just being nice.

So she invited him for lunch. At a pizzeria not so far from there that she noticed a few moments ago. The guy accepted, much to her satisfaction, then Bianca reminded that she wouldn't be able to pay because of her not knowing "her" credit card number.

"You said your name was Kenzo, right?" Bianca asked casually once they were settled on a table.

Kenzo nodded. "Yes. And you're Bianca, isn't it?"

There was something completely casual in a discussion between two young adults during a lunch. But casual things were not meaningless ones, and this discussion, or even this encounter, was one of the things that could change the march of time drastically.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So…" Kenzo asked tentatively. "You're from Italy?"

Bianca let out a small laugh. "Nah, I'm Americ…" She paused, realizing her mistake. "Britannian. I'm a bit Japanese too, but I don't think I have Italian origins."

"You're Japanese? me too!" He exclaimed in his native language.

Bianca grinned. "Ah, It's cool to speak my mother tongue with someone else than my family." She said happily.

"Yeah." Kenzo replied, smiling too. "Since I moved from Japan five years ago I didn't have much the occasion to speak Japanese."

"Where are you from?" Bianca asked with curiosity.

"Shinjuku." Kenzo said. "Well that's where I grew up, not where I come from. I was born in Vietnam."

That peaked her interest. "Vietnam?"

He nodded with a sad smile. "I've been adopted. I spent my first three years in an orphanage and I would've spent fifteen more if a couple of Black Knights didn't came here to take me as their child."

Bianca lowered her eyes. "Oh, sorry to bring that up."

Kenzo smiled reassuringly. "Arara, don't be. It's the case of many people from my generation, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your generation?"

Kenzo shrugged. "Yeah, kids from the 2010s. Although I'm lucky, I don't remember things from that time considering I'm born at the very end, in summer 18…"

Bianca winced. She knew that Kenzo was talking about the war between Britannia and the rest of the World. A war triggered by Zero and her father, two people she deeply admired… and also her own grand-father Charles, a ruler that she respected, despite all of his cruelty, and despite all the hate her father felt about him.

"I wonder…" Kenzo said absently, in a low tone. "I wonder if those twenty five years of peace were just a passing era, if humans were just unable to contain their murderous pulses…"

Just when he said that, the waiter came with their pizzas.

"Nevermind, I'm digressing." Kenzo said quickly. "Thank you, sir." He said to the waiter.

"Buon Apettito!" Bianca said cheerfully, before slicing her 4 cheese Pizza.

A few moments later, when they finished eating, Kenzo continued the conversation.

"So, Bianca." He said, a bit hesitantly. "What are you doing in life?"

"For now, nothing." She replied simply with a grin.

Kenzo raised an eyebrow. "You're unemployed?"

Bianca thought about her future job in Mexico and how she'd probably never be able to work there. "For now, yes. In fact I just got my diploma."

"Uh uh."

"In International law, if you wanna know." Bianca said.

"Do you want to be a lawyer or something like that?" Kenzo asked with curiosity.

Bianca shook her head. "Nah, I wanna be a politician."

Kenzo had to repress a laugh.

She pouted. "Why is that so funny?"

He wiped an imaginary tear off his face.

"Nothing, it's just I don't see you acting like those cheap demagogues." Kenzo admitted.

Bianca chuckled. "I see. That's because I will not be a cheap demagogue." She finished with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She took a sip of her beer and continued. "Yeah, I'm going to go straight to the top, but with actions, not with perfumed promises and advices I'm not going to follow."

"And how are you gonna do it?" Kenzo asked, while Bianca took another sip of her beer.

"My father taught me how to deal with these people." Bianca said. "He taught me how to rouse crowds, win supports, and many other useful things."

Kenzo was now very interested by the turn of the conversation. "And what is your father's job?"

Bianca shrugged. "He's a lobbyist." She decided to tell the minimum to Kenzo rather than let slip that she was Lelouch's daughter. "He acts as a middleman in contracts between countries and corporation." That was true, among other things. Her father ruled a bureau in the United Federation of Nations that granted him influence in every world country's parliaments. Lelouch was also _working in close collaboration_ with the International Monetary Fund and the Office Against Corruption. In clear, they were in his pocket. He had as much as power as the Supreme Chairman of the UFN, Makasi Eboto, maybe more.

"And you wish to follow his footsteps." Kenzo said rhetorically.

She shook her head. "Yes and no. I plan on making my own career. The Foreign Affairs Department, the Congress, perhaps a post of Minister, I'll gain what I lack the most: experience. And then I'll aim for the top of the pyramid."

"The post of the UFN's Supreme Chairman?" He asked.

First piece of information. The UFN indeed existed in this world. "Yup. I shall lead the World to a better tomorrow." She said, half-joking.

Kenzo sighed. "I hope you'll succeed then." He said in a murmur, but deep inside it sounded like a prayer.

* * *

 **Second World**

Sonia Weinberg woke up with a start, sweating and panting.

She had made a nightmare, an oddly realistic nightmare but a nightmare nonetheless. She had dreamed that she possessed the body of her mother and Lelouch vi freaking Britannia's daughter. Sonia put a hand at the left side of the bed to see if Chigusa was still speeping. She was already up. But why was it so damn dark in the room? If it was the day Sonia would see a bit of light through the window's curtains. So, maybe it was still the night.

Sonia stood up and stretched her arms. Maybe it was the night, but Sonia was thirsty. Today, or tomorrow, would be the day, she thought, the day she'd finally do something of her life and enlist in the Black Knights. Even if she enjoyed it, Sonia couldn't possibly be a bartender all of her life and she knew it.

She walked to the door to see if she could bring some light into the place. By feeling the walls she found a light switcher, or something similar. It was strange, Sonia didn't remember any light switcher being there.

Sonia turned the light on, and, surprise!

It wasn't her room.

Sonia blinked. Once. Twice.

The room was a typical post-teenage girl's one, or boys, really Sonia didn't really know. At least she hoped it was a girl one, because sleeping on a boys' bed wasn't her cup of tea. There were posters of the universe, a globe of the world, two computers, a TV and a couple of game stations. Clothes were on the floor. Girls' clothes, she guessed. Sonia went to the desk and found a couple of notes on foreign language vocabulary : Russian, Arabic and what she guessed was Romanian. There were many books on law too, put next to Karate winning cups and chess trophies. Sonia noticed a photo posed on the desk : two brown-haired girls and a blond guy were grinning at the camera, in front of the sea. Sonia guessed she was in the room of one of the two young women.

Sonia posed the photo, and watched the surroundings. 'I hope I've not slept with one of these two… oh shit." She said the last two words aloud.

Sonia's eyes stopped on a mirror in front of her.

She _was_ one of the two girls.

It wasn't a nightmare.

It was reality.

Sonia was now the daughter of Lelouch vi Freaking Britannia…

* * *

 **First World**

"And what about you?" Bianca Lamperouge asked finally to the mysterious young man named Kenzo. "What do you do in life?"

Kenzo sighed. "Me? Ah, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you." It seemed in his tone that he wanted to brag about it, but that for some reason he wouldn't. "I'm Lieutenant of the Bakisu."

Bianca cocked her head. "Bakisu? What is that?"

Kenzo blinked in confusion. "You don't know? Well maybe we don't use that nickname in that side of the Pacific." Oddly, he switched to English. Or Britannish, maybe it was the official name of the language here. "It's the BKIS. Some pronounce it 'BeeKayIce' or 'BaKiSu' or 'BayKahiSs'. It stands for Black Knights Intelligence Service."

Oddly, Bianca's eyes were sparkling with interest. "Oh, you're a secret agent?"

Kenzo nodded with a smug smirk. "Yup."

"Like in the movies?" She asked with a childish grin that somehow looked cute on her.

He laughed. "Well, not really."

"Oh." She showed some genuine disappointment.

"Well, I did do some infiltration in the past." Kenzo admitted. "But now I'm mostly doing a bureau job."

She raised her head. "What do you do? If it isn't indiscrete…"

Kenzo chuckled. "Well I can tell you in the grand lines I think…"

"Okay." Bianca replied with a grin.

"I'm mostly investigating on companies specialized in security, mostly those that 'protects' corporations in sensible area."

Bianca was thoughtful. "I've read an article on this. Some of them are using it as a facade to do mercenary jobs."

Kenzo nodded. "Exactly." He was glad that his interlocutor knew a bit on the subject. "The Black Knights are the only authorized military forces in the UFN territory, which three years ago still consisted of the entire World, and now, _as a pure and genuine coincidence,_ most of the security comps that are suspected in being Private Armies have moved their social seats to Brazil, Russia, or South Africa. Half of them didn't have to, oddly enough…"

That gave… a lot of information to Bianca.

"You find well your suspects it seems." She said simply. "And that poses diplomatic problems for investigation."

Kenzo shrugged. "Independent countries can do whatever they want with the federal law. But if they ever operate on the UFN territory they will be prosecuted."

Bianca wondered if there was any difference between 'Federal Law' and 'International Law' in this World, as if they didn't take time to anticipate the fact that some country would leave the UFN and thus break free from the Federal Law, but not from the International one. Better not ask Kenzo, she was supposed to know the thing better than him.

"Yup." She simply nodded.

"On top of that, the hierarchy fears scandals more than war itself so we have to respect the procedure to the letter." Kenzo said annoyingly.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I hate that word. The procedure is made so you can be predictable, and you don't get results in Intelligence if you are predictable."

Kenzo chuckled bitterly. "Amen. A shame you're not my superior."

"I could be one day." She joked.

After a moment where neither of them spoke, Kenzo smiled. "I'm glad to find someone that still respects my job, it is so rare nowadays."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? But you're part of the Black Knights, and they're the knights of justice."

Kenzo snorted. "Knights of Justice… it is only used sarcastically nowadays." He said bitterly. "Now we're either seen as useless or evil goons that want control and interfere with other people's business."

She lowered her eyes. Bianca admired the Black Knights, mostly because they managed the impossible by changing the World for the better, but she also knew that 'governing' was tougher than 'winning'. Her father told her that, in times of peace and prosperity, the people tended to forget from whom they owed that peace. "It's the new generation, they grew up in peace and don't know what it was like…" Bianca said finally. "I don't truly know either, but I trust my parents' words, and I owe a debt I cannot repay to the Black Knights, and whoever fought for our rights, and I think it should be the same for everyone."

Kenzo stared at her with profound respect and gratitude. "Yeah, me too. I enlisted to honor my parent's struggle for justice. Most people prefer to care at the present rather than history, and now, the politicians on our side only use us as a tool of intimidation against their foes, while the others disrespect us, and meanwhile our superiors don't let us do our jobs correctly. Brazil becomes stronger and stronger every day, the UFN lost state members again, and while a half believes that those outside of the Alliance are evil, the other half is calling us evil. There's an ideological war going on and we can't do a damn against that…"

* * *

 **Second World**

Sonia Weinberg was wandering in the Aries Villa, trying to find someone. The house seemed empty, there were no servants, which was odd. In a corridor of the first floor she found a door with a paper stuck on it. It was a drawing made by a child: 'Dad's office' was written.

Sonia couldn't help but smile.

She knew it was wrong but she tried to open the door. It was an old mechanical system, which disappeared in the last century with the democratization of the electronic doors.

Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked.

And Lelouch was on his office.

'Shit.' Sonia cursed in her mind.

"Yes, Diego, Bianca is indisposed at the moment." Lelouch said at the phone. He noticed her entering his office but showed no sign of disapproval or annoyance. He just greeted her with a simple nod. "No, no, nothing too serious, don't worry." He lied.

Lelouch invited Sonia to sit on a chair while he listened to his interlocutor on the phone. Sonia closed the door.

"I'll tell her." He said. "Thank you for your comprehension Diego. Have a good day."

Lelouch hung up the phone. "Hello Sonia." He said neutrally once she sat in front of him.

"You're all alone in the house?" Sonia asked casually.

Lelouch shrugged. "Naoto's still sleeping. Kallen is already on the military base, and Nunnally has gone to see her physiotherapist."

"Oh." Sonia simply said. "And you're not working."

"I do." He replied. "But today, I decided to work here."

Sonia looked at the surroundings. There were many photos of Lelouch's children in different places of the World. Sometimes they were with Sonia's mother, Lelouch himself, which somehow irritated Sonia, an old woman that she identified as her grand-mother. In one photo, next to her there was a man whom she couldn't ever hope to see, her grandfather that had already an advanced age. Kallen's father had passed away in the Pendragon bombing and Sonia hadn't met him.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?" Lelouch's voice snapped her thoughts. She turned her head quickly.

"I…" Sonia didn't know what to say. "It goes beyond any logic."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes." He stared passively at his stepdaughter from another world.

"But… How?" Sonia asked simply.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "I don't know. There are phenomenons that we humans cannot understand."

Sonia stayed silent for a moment, trying to find her next question.

"How's the World going on here?" Sonia finally asked.

"Pretty fine." Lelouch replied simply. "Zero led a war against the Empire and succeeded. However…" There was some sorrow in his tone. "She died shortly after, taking a bullet that was for me."

Sonia widened her eyes. The revelation of Zero's gender was surprising at first, but then again, it was possible that Zero was a woman.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly.

"It's been 23 years now, and I've taken the lead with a couple of its proud followers. Euphemia is leading the Black Knights…"

Sonia widened her eyes again. "What?"

"Yes." Lelouch said, unable to hide his guilt. "In this World my half-sister is one of the kindest person on the planet, proud successor of Zero and builder of a peaceful society."

Sonia observed the man that was depicted as a monster in her World. For the first time she was seeing the human being behind that face. The man that has lost his daughter, the man that knew his sister, and even himself are monsters in Sonia's eyes, and he had to suffer that gaze from the woman that was now looking through his daughter's eyes…

"Why did it go so wrong?" Sonia muttered simply. "If here, you are a decent human being, then how…?"

"Decisions that has been taken." Lelouch replied. "Mistakes that have been made. Encounters that didn't happen. An event can cause a person to become a murderer, or to the contrary, change its fate for the better."

For a moment, Sonia wondered if he… no, that couldn't happen. But he knew so much about the two worlds… no, it couldn't happen.

"I'm curious though." Lelouch said suddenly. "What's going on in the reality you come from?"

Sonia wondered if it was mere curiosity or if it were something more.

"After Lel…" She stopped. "After your alter-ego died there has been peace, prosperity and unity. After 25 years there is still peace…"

She couldn't help but notice the relief in Lelouch's face. "… but prosperity not so much, and unity even less."

Lelouch had all her attention. "Tell me what is happening."

Sonia cleared her throat. "Well…" She began, wondering if she'd tell him what she knew or just what everyone knew. "First, bad politics had brought up will of independence from the UFN, but it is more complex than that…"

Then Sonia told him everything she knew. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt this Lelouch could be trusted, and if there were someone able to help it would be him. Sonia told him what Alexander said, the alliances between South American corporations and Mercenary companies that created a group called the White Knights. Lelouch had snorted "How unoriginal" and she couldn't agree more.

She spoke about the total control the WK had over a nationalistic party, the BNF, and its implication in actions against Britannia. Sonia told her that a massive conspiracy had been in place to make Brazil secede from Britannia and it succeeded, causing mistrust in the system created by Zero and the Black Knights.

And then, perhaps she didn't intended at first, but Sonia told Lelouch about her encounter with Alexander Ivanov the night before, and told him that a group of people were planning to restore the old system and tried to sack down the Empress' authority on her subjects for more than twenty years.

Lelouch digested Sonia's declaration and stayed silent for a minute, thinking at the implications of what this World, this universe that had seen him born and where he grew up, learned life and waged one of the most violent wars of its existence.

"It's my fault." Lelouch muttered.

Sonia widened her eyes. His voice was so low so she wasn't sure of what he just said…

'I've brought too much people to this timeline. Suzaku, Nunnally, Kallen…' Lelouch thought. 'And now the World is left under the hands of bigotry and injustice…. And my Bianca is there…'

He widened his eyes. 'Maybe it is …' Then he shook his head. 'No, it is foolish. It was just a mere coincidence. Or was it?'

"Thank you for telling me everything." Lelouch said gratefully. "Do you know how Cornelia is?"

Sonia was surprised by his question. "Princess Cornelia? She is retired and has a son."

"When did she retire?" Lelouch asked.

"Before I was even born." Sonia said.

Lelouch couldn't help but feeling some satisfaction and relief. 'Okay, so my first Geass command still works on the other side. I've ordered her not to harm anybody and she did so by retiring. This means I can put my plan in motion.'

"You talked about Rudolf Ivanov." Lelouch said.

Sonia nodded. "He's one of the first members of the White Knights and a political leader."

Lelouch frowned. "I know Ivanov."

She widened her eyes. "Really?"

Lelouch took his phone. "Yes. Bianca and his daughter are friends. In this World he is all but dangerous though."

"What are you going to do?" Sonia asked, digesting the information that Alex was a girl in this timeline. She was glad she wasn't in a boy's body right now…

"Ivanov is the key." Lelouch said while composing a number. "If his son knows that much then he is aware of everything. The plan, the members, the facilities…"

Sonia blinked. "But, this Ivanov and the one responsible are not the same. They aren't…"

Lelouch showed her his right eye.

"… from the same world. Oh I see… Geass."

"I've put a special lens on it so I can't use it by accident." Lelouch explained. Then he composed a number.

"Diethard." Lelouch said, and then a blonde haired man appeared on the screen.

"Lelouch." The man said, and then addressed a greeting nod to Sonia. "Bianca."

"I need you to localize, and arrest a man for me, and bring him to the CIA headquarters so I can interrogate him myself."

Diethard nodded. "Sure, who is it?"

"Rudolf Ivanov."

Diethard didn't even show a hint of surprise. It was surely an everyday job for him. He checked on his computer and, after 30 seconds of searching, said. "Ivanov has taken a plane for Bogota this morning."

"Fine." Lelouch said abruptly. "Tell the bureau of Bogota to pick him at the Airport."

"Yes, your Highness." Diethard said, nodding.

"Don't call me that." Lelouch groaned.

The screen went off.

Sonia turned to see Lelouch. "Do you think you can do something to prevent what will happen?"

He nodded, then smirked. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **First World**

Bianca stared at Kenzo absently. She met him only a moment ago and the feeling was good. He wasn't like the jerks she was accustomed to see. Whether it were dudes with a weak spirit and annoying center of interests, or just that they were insufferable, Bianca didn't have any chance with boys. A part of her believed that those that was interested in her were only the wrong ones, but another part of her wondered if the problem came from herself. Maybe it was the fear of being dependent from someone, or the fear that someone would see her true self. In any case, Bianca could very well live without these kinds of relationships.

"I've got to go back to the base." Kenzo said, snapping her thoughts.

He stood up and gave a 50 pounds note to the waiter.

"Thanks for paying my part." Bianca said, grinning. "I'll pay you back when my credit card is fixed."

Kenzo smiled. "No, don't worry, it's on my…"

"Nope." Bianca interrupted him. "You won't get away that easily." She grinned.

Kenzo smiled. "Alright, alright, I surrender. You won." He said lightly. Then he took out a piece of paper and wrote a serial of numbers.

"Here's my number." Kenzo said, giving the paper to Bianca. "Call me whenever you want."

"I will." Bianca winked and took the paper.

They went outside of the restaurant.

"Good bye Bianca, it was nice meeting you." Kenzo said.

"Yeah, it was cool." She said absently. "Until next time."

They went into separate ways.

Bianca walked in the commercial center, a grin on her face. Today she met a guy who wasn't like any others, who shared her views on the world and who didn't look like an idiot. For once, she had the impression that she'd find her way in this World, and more importantly, her place.

Bianca stopped when seeing a cybercafé in front of her. She still had 20 pounds on her, which would be useful for small spending.

'Ah, Internet.' Bianca thought in satisfaction. 'Just the exact thing I need. I can't just ask things to people, they'll ask too much questions. Now I can search whatever I want in privacy. I wonder how is father, mother, uncle Suzaku, and aunt Euphemia…'

She entered the cybercafé, completely unaware of the things she would learn there.

* * *

 **Britannian Consulate in Bogota**

If there was one word to describe the mood right now, then panic would be the most suited one.

"Ivanov will not have the majority, has he?"

"The conservative group is on our side, isn't it?"

"What about the sovereign party from the far-left, they can't possibly rally to the BNF?"

"How can you tell? They basically want the same thing."

"The real question is: will those who supported the government will all vote "no" to the motion or not? What do you think, your Highness?"

William de Britannia had enough of their constant agitation, as if it would change a thing to panic at this moment. The one who truly could achieve its goals was the one that thought calmly and stayed pragmatic in the most sensible of situations.

He went to the private parts of the Consulate and, before opening the door, turned to see his collaborators.

"In three hours, I will hold a videoconference with the Britannian Minister of Foreign Affairs and the president of the Colombian Parliament." William said coldly. "Until then, no one dares to bother me, even if there is a nuclear attack. I'm going to rest, please refer to my assistant for important matters."

Then he closed the door, leaving his collaborators dumbfounded. William knew how to be respected, contrary to his sister who was being manipulated to the so-called gentle leaders from the UFN. It was for this reason that he couldn't give up, that he supported all of this. In order to bring a certain respect to Britannia, all of this had to be done.

William entered his bedroom and, instead of going to his bed, went to the mirror at the other side of the room.

From his pocket, he took out a white ring and put it on one of his fingers.

It was the White Knights ring.

William passed the ring on a scanner and an hidden door behind the mirror opened, revealing a corridor and an elevator.

He walked right into it and closed the door.

* * *

 **Second World**

It had been 30 minutes now that Sonia Weinberg was in Lelouch's office, observing him closely doing his job.

"You don't mind working in my presence?" She asked, as Lelouch was typing on his computer.

Lelouch shrugged. "Not really. I'm accustomed in Bianca's presence in my office."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "She is allowed to see you work?"

Lelouch nodded. "Since her 10th name day. That's how she got most of the tricks, but observing me doing my job."

Sonia was skeptic. "You forced her to become your heir or something like that?"

Lelouch stopped typing and stared at her. "Not at all. Bianca was interested in what I was doing."

Sonia was still skeptic. "But maybe, maybe you did what was necessary in order to make her interested in your job, in order to make her your heir."

Lelouch's attention was now full focused on Sonia. "What are you getting at?"

Sonia kept the eye contact. Purple eyes against Purple eyes.

"Are you the Demon?" She asked coldly.

Lelouch had a hard time hiding the fact that her question destabilized him.

"You know how much it hurts hearing that with my daughter's eyes?" He said in low tone.

Sonia didn't care. "Are you, or are you not?" She asked imperiously.

Lelouch's phone ring saved him.

He picked up the phone and turned on the screen. "Yes, Diethard?"

Diethard's face was the only thing Lelouch needed to understand that things were not so well.

"There had been an accident." The director of the CIA said. "The plane Ivanov took crashed near the Mexican border. There is no chance for survivors."

Lelouch and Sonia both widened their eyes at the same time. "How…"

Hundred of thoughts entered Lelouch's mind.

"What do I do, sir?" Diethard asked.

"The usual stuff." Lelouch replied quickly. "I let you handle this crisis."

Diethard Ried nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then Lelouch hung up his phone, and then threw it on the table.

"Shit!" He snarled.

Sonia was surprised, she'd thought that Lelouch wouldn't deliberately show his anger.

"Is it such a bad thing?" She asked. "There are others…"

"It will be the same!" Lelouch snapped.

Sonia stayed silent.

'Shit!' Lelouch thought. 'It is more serious than I thought. It was like reality itself doesn't want me to interfere in the other world's fate. Or maybe it was just a coincidence? No, it is too big. I'm sure of it now, what happened this morning was not a coincidence. Everything was done so Bianca would be into this World, into the World that has seen my darkest self…'

 _'_ _Lelouch vi Britannia, 99_ _th_ _Emperor of the Realm, is one of the most evil, bloodthirsty and destructor ruler this Earth has seen…'_

'Is God trying to punish me for what I have done?'

 _'_ _He is responsible for the death of 200 Million people.'_

'Is he hoping that Bianca could fix my mistakes or does he only wants to hurt me, knowing that she won't go back home?'

 _'_ _He destroyed entire families, entire populations, entire cultures and identities.'_

'I'm sure of it. What happens today is a Divine Intervention.'

 _'_ _Until his death by Zero, as some call 'The Divine Intervention', Emperor Lelouch ruled over the entire planet.'_

"Do you think they will make it?" Sonia asked with a worried tone. "Do you think it is possible that they will achieve their goals no matter how hard we try?"

 _'_ _No matter how hard they tried, rebellions were always severely repressed.'_

Lelouch stared at her. "You know, if a dozen of people can change the world for the better, a dozen of people can change it for the worst."

 _'_ _Lelouch is completely different from his successor, his full-flooded sister, who fought him during the last war.'_

"And, if someone can destroy millions of lives then become a happy father and a happy husband, everything is possible."

 _'_ _Lelouch is commonly called "The Demon Emperor".'_

"Yes, I am the Demon."

In another World, in another reality, a certain Bianca was reading an article about Lelouch vi Britannia.

Her father.

"No…" She said weakly. "It is not possible…."

* * *

In Bogota, a certain William was entering an underground complex, just below the Maximilian Tower, named after the 97th Britannian Emperor and social siege of the B&N Media Center.

He stood right on his spot, where fourteen other people were standing in circle. There were the leader of a mercenary group, a lawyer, a director of an intelligence agency, the President of Brazil, the CEO of a Media company, a political leader, and other people of influence.

A hologram appeared on the center of the circle.

What can I say about this man? He was wearing everything in White. His gloves were white, his mask was white, and his clothes were white. Even his hair was white. The only thing that sorted out of the ordinary was those ice blue eyes that were observing each one of them.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to this White Knights inner circle meeting. The time has come. Our twenty-year plan will now be put in motion."

Infinity has made his appearance.


	8. The Sword And Shield Of The New World

**The Sword And Shield of The New World.**

 **University of Damas, Syria**

 **Second World**

Mahmud Ashraf was an honest man, and it was known in the city. He was respected so much that he had been named deputy mayor of Damas. On top of that, he was also a brilliant research professor in nuclear physics, and an exemplary father and husband.

Yet.

He broke the implicit rule.

"Give me the copies of your researches." The man said slowly after smacking the professor in the gut with his knee. This young man, one of his students, had entered Mahmud's office and closed the door shortly after. Then, he searched on his desk and burnt a hundred sheets of researches notes Pr. Ashraf did on nuclear physics. He was Japanese, and his name was Homura Shinji. Shinji had been a good student, and he showed an interest in Professor Mahmud researches.

"We have already cleared all of your computers, Professor." Shinji replied calmly. "If you have any copy, tell me now and no harm will be done to your family. I give you my word, and I always respect my words. It is my Japanese side."

The Professor took a deep breath. "You really are a ruthless boy."

"Yup." The student replied casually. "It's my Britannian side."

"Why are you against me?" Ashraf asked weakly.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have figured it out, but whatever. You broke the implicit rule by conducting researches on nuclear fission. It is too dangerous knowledge for humanity. And despite all of the warnings from the government you still continued your researches. You went too far."

The professor took time to analyze the situation and to understand the meaning of Shinji's words.

"Alright." The professor said finally. He took out a micro hard drive and gave it to his assaulter. "There is no other copy beside the ones you destroy, I swear!"

Shinji took the hard drive and burned it in front of the professor. "You chose the reasonable way, professor, I appreciate that."

Mahmud coughed, his ribs were hurting him badly, and every move was a pain. "Just… who are you?"

Shinji sighed. "You're going to die anyway so it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. My name is Sato Kenji, I'm working for a special faction of the administration, the one that does the dirty work, you see?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Shin… No, Kenji, Someone as young as you is part of the CIA?"

"A faction of the CIA, if you prefer." Kenji conceded. "The World is filled with many secrets, and we know most of them. It is our duty to protect the population from the darkness of this World, and that implies making such missions when necessary. We, are the sword and shield of the new World, the neo-Black Knights." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

He took out a pen from his pocket, which held a hidden blade. Ashraf knew that his time had come. "I pity you. You must have a very sad life."

"I know." Kenji said. "But if we only care about ourselves, nothing will ever change for the better. This also applies to researchers." Then he pierced his blade into the professor's throat.

Kenji stood up calmly, wiped his knife with a tissue and fled the office through the window, before making sure no one saw him. He landed a level below, and got out calmly out of the university. Kenji stopped, remembering his last victim. He was an honorable man, probably one of the most respected people in the country, but he had to die. And it was Kenji that had to stab his throat.

Kenji puked. It was his first victim, and he was prepared to the eventuality that he would hesitate in killing him, which was why he took some amphetamine. At least he had the reflex to puke in one of his bags. The local police might have taken his DNA.

Kenji took out his phone. "Hi Margaret, I've bought what you asked."

"Good." Margaret, or rather Kenji's boss, Anya, replied with a neutral tone. "Go back home okay? Something happened."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Something important?"

"That depends on you."

 **Los Angeles**

Alexandra was on her apartment in the 4th district. There was nothing much interesting about this place, except for Bianca's place that was just at the next door and the multiple bars and clubs where many students went overnight. Alexandra probably went to every of them, unlike Bianca. Her friend didn't like to hang out with the other students, not like she wasn't sociable, but Alexandra felt like she was always wearing a mask, that she was always feigning to have fun in these mundane parties. When they were alone together, or with Theo, Bianca didn't wear that mask. It was during these times Alexandra could see her friend's true self, the cheerful, extraverted Bianca. Alex cherished these moments, just like she cherished the moments with her father, when everything was fine back home…

"Ohayo Alex!" A teenage girl came from her bed room, stretching her arms.

"Morning cousin." Alex said with a smile, preparing the coffee. "You and Dimitri slept well?"

"Yes." Anna replied before sitting on the kitchen table. "A shame you had to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, well." She put her hands on her back. "I'm accustomed to it, and besides, I let your parents sleep on the couch so I didn't have much choice."

A younger teen followed his sister and sat down too. "Morning." Dimitri said before allowing himself to let out a loud yawn.

Their parents were already sitting on the table, waiting for the breakfast to begin. Aunt Katerina was the sister of Alex's father, and Takeshi was Katy's husband. They were living in Japan, Katy was a Russian professor in Tokyo University and Takeshi was a retired professional car racer. They had three children, but the elder was away for his work.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Anna asked eagerly. She was like a little sister to Katy, always looking for advices, and secrets from her cousin. Anna was the only girl of the three siblings, and Alexandra was an only child. That brought them closer.

"I don't know, you could visit the Britannia Museum, or maybe go to Mao Funpark." Alex shrugged while preparing the coffee.

"Will you go with us?" Dimitri asked to his cousin.

"Nah." She replied. "I have to go to the courthouse, filling some paperwork."

"Do you know where you will be assigned?" Takeshi asked.

"Nope." Alex said honestly. "But I hope I'll stay here. Then we'll live in the same city." She brought the coffee to the table.

"Anyway, Takeshi and I are going to search for a house in the suburbs today. You two will come along." Katerina said. "A shame you left the university just when I got a job there, Alexandra."

Alexandra shrugged. "Ah, too bad."

They started eating their breakfast. "So, where do you plan to go for your last summer vacations?" Takeshi asked.

Alex took a sip of her orange juice. "I was thinking of going to Mexico, it's where Bianca will work."

Anna's face brightened. Her cousin stared at her brightly. "Oh, that's nice, you'll be together for the summer!"

Alex sighed. She really shared too much things with her cousin. Even the fact that she…

Her phone rang, snapping her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Alexandra Ivanov?"

"Yes."

She listened to her interlocutor, unprepared to what he was about to say.

Alexandra opened her mouth in shock then put her hand on her mouth.

"My…" My father…" She said weakly, tears began to dwell on her face. "My father…"

 **First World.**

"…Is a monster."

Bianca was walking on the streets, staring at her feet with a dead glance. She read everything about History, about her father, the demon Lelouch vi Britannia, and her aunt, the massacre Princess. She saw the executions, sometimes done by their own hands, she saw the destruction, the despair, all caused by them…

'It is not true.' She said to herself. 'It is not true…'

At the same moment Bianca passed next to a TV shop where all the TV showed the information channel. There was Rudolf Ivanov, a photo of Bianca's father when he was young and a subtitle: Ivanov, The Demon's Child?

Bianca sighed. "No, I'm the freaking Demon's child."

In this freaking twisted world, her aunt Euphemia had ordered the slaughter of hundred thousands of Japanese, and her father Lelouch had ruled the World tyrannically and cruelly. It was so unlike them, their personality didn't fit at all. It had to be a lie, everything had to be a lie.

And what if it wasn't?

Bianca hit the glass of the store. "I have to know the truth."

 **Bogota, Maximilian Tower.**

The inner circle of the White Knights was composed of fifteen people. Two decades ago, most of them gathered together under one leader, for the sole purpose of achieving their personal goals.

"I wait for your reports, gentlemen." Infinity said. "What, do you have to say?"

This mysterious leader had popped up out of nowhere, but it was said that some members of the original WK knew the identity of Infinity. Some member had made their researches, also, and none of them had proofs, but there were some elements that showed that it could be a Britannian General that fled before his trial. Manipulated by The Demon Emperor, he had been framed for most of its murders and was seeking for revenge. But, it was only a conjecture; the identity of Infinity was a mystery…

It was Andrej Novak that spoke first. "45% of the Colombian population is favorable for the Colexit. We can easily upgrade it to 49% and let the rumors than some poll institutes put the Colexit at more than 50."

"You know I trust you in manipulating the opinion, Alpha." Infinity said to his lieutenant. "Iota, you're the specialist of the Parliament, what are your prognostics?"

Ivanov cleared his throat. "70 for the motion, 77 against, and 15 undecided. Out of the 70, 59 are under our pockets."

"You do not have the majority yet." A grey haired woman said. Her name was Margaret Walker, she was the CEO of a non-governmental association that helped poor people. "Really, after all this time, Ivanov?"

"I am sure we can trust him and Alpha to change the situation in seven days, Gamma." Infinity replied. "Isn't it, Rudy?"

Rudolf nodded. "Columbia Antepasado wishes that we become independent from Britannia, but they don't want us to take the power so they'll vote against the motion. However, we can find a way to pressure them."

"They represent 12 votes." Novak added. "It is enough to change the results."

"As for the undecided deputies, and the conservatives, I'm supposed to pressure them to vote against the motion." Bornstein said.

"Same for me." William added. "I will organize the strategy of the new government."

"The Crown and the Chancellery, together, to keep one of their provinces by twisting democracy." Henderson smirked. "It will only push the undecided ones on our side."

"Count on me to make threats I can't keep." The Minister of Interior said. "The hemicycle will appreciate that the mainland is pressuring their deputies."

"The government of Bogota will defend himself pitifully, using the arguments that annoy every one of us, and despising those that seek sovereignety." William said. "Something like, 'Yes for the Union, no to the Treason.'"

"It will become too obvious that you're trying to help the other side." The only dark-haired man of the group said. He was bald and had a couple of scars on his chin. "Be careful, boy."

"You overestimate our foes, Epsilon." Infinity said. "Democrats are nothing like soldiers or generals."

Jean Epsilon was the CEO of Epsilon Corporation, a company specialized in security that hid some mercenary activities. Congolese War chief during the pre-Lelouch era, he had been fighting alongside Colonel Henderson against the EU. When Lelouch was gone for good, Benjamin had contacted him to manage the private army of the group.

"Speaking of foes." Epsilon continued, ignoring Infinity's remark. "What will be the moves of the UFN?"

The leader of the OSI spoke up. "The trio of royal ladies is fighting back, as expected. They called the BKIS to the rescue."

Andrej Nojak raised an eyebrow. "Why not the OSI?"

Henderson snorted. "They obviously don't trust them."

"They are right not to trust them." Bornstein mused.

Novak raised an eyebrow. "We don't have influence on the BKIS, isn't it?"

Everyone seemed a little bit more nervous.

"Don't worry, my friends." Infinity said calmly. "The BKIS loves procedures. When they will be able to hurt us, it will be too late."

"I'd rather be prudent." Ivanov said. "Rosenberg, are our bureaus clean?"

Lord Rosenberg was the lawyer of the BFN, and in extensor the White Knights'.

"Yes, they can search for compromising documents, they'll find nothing." The lawyer said.

"Even our bureaus in Quito, Medellin and Caracas?" Ivanov asked.

Rosenberg nodded. "They are all cleared."

"It is too late." Infinity said finally. "The unipolar World dreamt by Zero is already gone. The United Federation of Nation is a too naïve system, that doesn't take into account the realities of this World. Peace, prosperity for everyone and liberalism has caused the overpopulation and the soon-to-be struggle for resources. A global organization like the UFN avoided any possibility to resolve this problem with pragmatism, and now, the war has already started. Yes, it has already started in the wombs of mothers. Their children will grow in order to kill their neighbors for a slice of bread. We, are the White Knights! We are the Sword and Shield of the new World. We are those that will protect the Earth from the madness of social justice."

The hologram disappeared.

 **Second World**

Sonia and Lelouch were arguing on the Demon's office.

"You are a monster." She snarled. "How can you be alive after what you've done?"

"Because someone gave me a second chance." Lelouch said simply.

Sonia raised her eyes. "Oh, and what is it? Surely some mysterious, superior being we call God, Allah or whatever, I've heard your crap already…"

"Someone who loved me, and died for me." Lelouch interrupted her. "She wanted me to live an ordinary life, to be spared from the curse of solitude every Geass users, or should I say every one of those that had too much power in their hands, have. That's why, when my first child was a girl, we named after her. Bianca."

There was a pause.

"She was wrong." Sonia said finally, but she calmed down a little bit. "What you did was pure evil."

"And what Zero did was pure justice." Lelouch retorted.

Sonia widened her eyes in anger. "Don't put Zero on the same level as you! Zero did amazing things for the World, and killing you was the best one…"

"Yes…" Lelouch vi Britannia lowered his eyes. "You are perfectly right. You know, when I was young I thought it was also the best decision I have ever made."

Sonia gulped. "I'm not sure to understand…"

"But every human have the right to be happy, and I am a human being." Lelouch continued. "On that day, I made the knight for justice slay the demon emperor, and, miraculously, the human being I was continued to exist in this alternate timeline. I made Zero become the Sword and Shield of the New World, because Zero is the fruit of my will." He declared using the same gestures as the masked messiah. "Yes, I am Zero."

 **1** **st** **World**

 **Los Angeles**

Bianca was finally on "her" apartment, taking a bath because that she desperately needed relaxation.

Many things were on her thoughts, like, why was she thinking that this World was real? Why wasn't she rejecting all of these lies, all of these fakes, all of these alternative facts… Every second, Bianca was thinking: what if it was real? What if her father had slaughtered two hundred million people before dying and then raising her as his child… or his heir… What if she was fated to become the same mass-murderer as her father and grand-father?

 _'_ _Father, is our family, the royal family, really cursed or is it just school rumors?'_

 _This question really made Lelouch feel uncomfortable._

 _'_ _You know, it is not us the problem. It is what made us to become like that. And we became like that because of our birth responsibilities. We don't have them anymore, and I can assure you that we are not cursed.'_

 _'_ _So it means Naoto and I won't kill each other off?'_

 _Lelouch winced._

 _'_ _Never say that again.'_

"What if they were right?" Bianca asked herself.

At this moment, the door opened.

It was the lesbian woman she found on the bed, Chigusa was it? Suddenly Bianca felt uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked defensively.

Chigusa rolled her eyes. "I wanna talk to you, that's all, but if you don't want…"

"It's ok." Bianca said, sighing. "I don't even care right now."

Chigusa sat near the bathtub. "What's going on, today? You aren't yourself."

"I don't know who I am, really." Bianca said bitterly.

Chigusa poked her. "Hey, don't say that! You're Sonia Weinberg, and you're my girlfriend."

"No, that's not me."

"What?"

She stared at her in the eyes. "My name is Bianca, and I am the Demon Child."

Chigusa coughed in surprise. "The fuck you're saying? Who are you? What is your real name?"

"That's right." Bianca said. "Sorry to disappoint you but the girl you love is gone god knows where." She stood up from the bathtub and stared at her from above. "My name's Bianca fucking vi Britannia, I'm the eldest child of what is _there_ probably the most awesome, intelligent, caring and loving father of the World and what is _here_ a freaking psychopath that slaughtered millions of people and conquered the World. What does that makes me here? The heir to this shithole we call Planet Earth. Nice to meet you."

Chigusa burst into tears.

 **Second World**

Lelouch Lamperouge was on the undergrounds of the UFN building in Phoenix, the former-Pendragon. There was some huge stairs behind the former throne room (that was now the canteen of the building) and Lelouch was descending them. The plane had been hit by the thunder and crashed. It was no ordinary thunder, every electronic device seemed to have been shut down.

It was obvious now. It was a Divine Intervention.

Lelouch opened the only remaining Twilight Door of the World, and entered the Sword of Akasha.

 **First World**

Bianca had left the apartment, Chigusa had kinda thrown her away but she didn't care. Bianca had realized that this girl was despising her. She had seen this look too many times, when the students stared at Alexandra. Why did they despise her? Simply because she didn't reject her father, someone who had the misfortune to have thoughts from another era. Now Bianca finally understood what her friend felt like.

"Would you want to try it?" The gunsmith asked.

Bianca had found something in her apartment. The gun license for Miss Sonia Weinberg, the woman she was supposed to be. Daughter of Kallen Kozuki (at least they had the same mother) and Gino Weinberg, barwoman, lesbian, and soon-to-be Black Knight. If Sonia had followed the path of her mother, what would Bianca do?

"Yes, please."

Bianca vi Britannia took the Beretta 92 she bought at the armory. It was a foreign World, the danger could come from anywhere, especially with her situation. She went to the shooting range and put a helmet on her head. Shooting was one of her favorite hobbies, well, shooting paper targets at least. She wondered if she could really shoot someone one day, but with the family she got there was no doubt. Even though, Bianca was perplex…

Three targets appeared, who had the shape of humans.

Bianca prepared the gun and aimed at the target on the right.

She shot once, and hit the heart.

Bianca aimed at the target on the middle. She shot once again, and hit the heart with the same precision than the other one.

Bianca aimed at the target on the left, and then, she hesitated.

She hesitated because her mind showed her the face of her father.

The face of a young boy, the manipulator, the tyrant, the murderer, the liar.

Her father.

 _'_ _Hey, what's going on? Who made you cry?'_

 _'_ _No one. I mean … the guys from the social rights association.'_

 _'_ _Oh, they are dumb, just ignore them. What did these fuckers did to you?'_

 _'_ _Nothing, they… well, they despise me because I didn't reject my father.'_

 _'_ _Like I told you, they're dumb. I'm gonna put some rat poison in their coffee, that'll teach them to make my friend cry.'_

 _'_ _Ahah, you're so funny.'_

 _She wiped her tears._

 _'_ _And what did your father do for you to be despised like that?'_

 _'_ _Oh, he's a far-right political leader.'_

 _Bianca blinked. 'That's all?'_

 _'_ _It's already a lot!'_

 _'_ _But, did he kill some BK during the war or something like that?'_

 _'_ _No, he's innocent. Well, he's been charged with vilifying…'_

 _Bianca blinked again. 'Ah. But we don't care, right? I mean, we're in democracy and all that, plus you cannot be responsible for the things your father did.'_

 _The girl grinned. 'Yup, you're totally right.'_

 _'_ _My father killed thousands of Britannians and everyone sees him as a hero. Your father talks about traditional values and her daughter gets harassed. There's really something wrong with these people…'_

 _'_ _Sure there is. I'm Alex by the way.'_

 _Bianca grinned. 'Nice to meet you, you probably know my name…'_

Bianca shot once, and hit the head. Bianca shot twice, and hit the head. Bianca shot thrice, and hit the head. Fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, nineth, tenth bullet, Bianca emptied her clip on the head of the target, and kept on pulling the trigger even though there were no ammo.

Then she burst into tears.

* * *

"We meet again, God." Lelouch vi Britannia said, standing in front of the Sword of Akasha. "I have a request."


End file.
